The Capturing God
by Prompt Master
Summary: Eyes flashed as he marked his target in the distance. He would very much enjoy this, as he had in the past. Men and women parted around him, bowing and praying for the soul of the one who had caught his attention. Some called him a monster of a man, some just a monster. But none were the truth. He was a demon in human's flesh, and he was the Capturing God.
1. Chapter 1

**12-14-12 Update  
><strong>I have started to use my profile correctly. For updates on the stories that I'm working on, please go to my page. Thanks to the depraved bastards out there who gave my story 31 thousand views in my year and a half hiatus. In these past few weeks, I've been getting back into the swing of things. So please! Don't keep your horniness a secret! Share it with world and for people tuning in now, please tell me who pointed you to this story in the for of **R&R**.**  
><strong>

Thank You

* * *

><p>Hello to the readers that are joining me for the first time. And welcome back to the readers who have enjoyed my writing so far. As you may be able to tell, this is a Rated MMA story. I do not write lemon stories. Lemons imply stories of consensual love between however many parties. Although I would never tell this to people in my life, I do not believe in love. **Love** is a pseudonym for the lusty desires that are shared between two people that trust one another. And as such, my own fantasies and desires have bled into the pieces that I have written. This is such a story. Be forewarned that scenes of actual Lemons within this story will not be written. They might be implied, but a majority of the scenes of lust-filled passion will be without a partner, just the characters and their fantasies. I won't lie. This fic will disturb you at times. Even at eighteen years of age, I have read some rather passionate fics about the topics that I cover in the delirium of this story. Some of these dark fantasies will disturb you, some might inspire you. Finally remember, all of these dark scenes have meaning to my story, no matter how convoluted they may be. And without further ado, Immerse yourself in the debauchery. - Prompt Master

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

His target was at Nine O'clock. As stealthily as he could, he walked passed her. He could feel her shiver, even if they weren't touching. The other boys at his school stayed out of the way. They could tell that he was after someone. It was the glint that he gained in his eyes when he was close. A group of guys walking by him bowed. That was how it was. No one outside the school knew of how he operated, but the guys respected him, and the girls feared him…

She was sitting with her friends. She was a new student. He knew that. He knew everything about her. It was who he was.

He walked by her again. She could see him now. He could taste her fear, but he wanted to touch her, make her his. In four short strides, he was standing in front of her. He heard her breath quicken. Her friends backed away. He already owned them, even if they were able to pretend otherwise. This girl, however, did not know his unspoken title. That he had earned in the past couple of years. He sat down on the bench next to her. Phase one was complete. He looked at the sky, taking in her look of fear. This would go nicely.

"Why are you so scared of me?"

His 'innocent' question sent shivers through her. "Y-You f-feel scary." She blushed. She wasn't this weak normally. Until about a minute ago, she had been speaking to her new friends. They seemed to be kind of pushy, but she could get used to them. But all of a sudden He had appeared. They had paled and had suddenly left. They were scared of him. Hell, SHE was scared of him. She wasn't scared of anyone. But He made her feel weak.

"Now what do you mean by 'feel scary'?"

She struggled to control herself. He had asked a simple question, just a question, and now she was fighting herself to not answer him. "Y-You w-walk like a predator. I-I f-feel like prey."

Damn it! She hadn't meant to say that. She wanted to take control, but he was just so overwhelming. She felt heat on her face traveling downward, and settling in her nether regions. She wasn't a sub! Why was he able to do this to her with a couple of words?

Inwardly, he smirked. She was falling into his trap. Only a couple more questions, and she would be his.

"Do I actually look all that intimidating?"

YES! She shouted in her mind. But her lips wouldn't move. She wanted to move away. She wanted to run as fast as she could. But she couldn't. She was trembling in her seat now. Her body wasn't responding to her commands. If he asked one more question, she would lose control of her thoughts as well. Her mouth moved against her will. "N-`No…"

"Then why are you so scared of me?"

She tried to formulate a thought. Something that she could say to prevent her incoming meltdown. Maybe she could think about something else other than the intimidating presence that was destroying her self-confidence and self-worth just by casually speaking to her.

He must have guessed that she was trying to stall. But he wouldn't have any of that. Then his arm reached behind her and pulled her towards him.

NO! Her mind had shut down. She was not in control. "I-I don't know."

Success. "I think I know why."

She was nearly delirious. His hand was tightening on her shoulder. Blood was pounding under her skin. She felt herself become awash in the feelings of security and terror. She could feel her panties becoming soaked as she heaved. "W-why?"

"It's because you know that I own you now."

Yessss. Her mind rebooted. She was his. It was so simple. She felt herself relax. The blood was still whizzing through her body at high velocity, but she could think now. She then almost lost it again when he put his arm slid down to her waist.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Talk with your friends. Learn the rules. I own them too."

He fixed her with a stern stare. She could feel herself melting. "There is only one thing that you have to do right now." Meekly, she nodded.

He got up, still holding onto her. She stumbled a few times as he led her to the basement of the school. His stare bore into her as he had her swear fealty and total obedience to him. Even as a small voice screamed that she was a strong woman and that she wasn't some toy, she saw his eyes begin to flash as his aura enveloped her.

The school could hear her moans and screams as Keima Katsuragi proved why he was the Capturing God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ayana Taketatsu groaned as she picked herself off her bed. It had been four months since her Master had claimed her, and had forever instilled a sense of wonder and fear into her. She had though herself strong, but she had been unprepared for the tornado that was the king of Maijima Private High School.

As she stepped into the shower, she shivered as she remembered his ministrations. She had left the basement as a pile of flesh. Her owner. She shivered under the freezing water. But not from the cold. After what he did, and the conditioning he had placed into her psych, she couldn't stand hot, or even warm water. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was just that she would never leave the shower otherwise. Even with the ice cold water, she was still unable to control herself, four months later.

She would see him at school every day. Even though he was not an upperclassman, he still commanded total respect from every student, and every faculty member. She had a couple of classes with him, and almost to prove that she was not the only one he had seduced so thoroughly, everyday, he would simply make a hand gesture in class. She recognized it from her conditioning, and by simply placing his hands together on the table with one hand pushing up his glasses, the female populace of the class, including the teacher, would collectively shudder, as if remembering something from their past. He was above everyone else. But he maintained his control carefully. The rest of them had formed their own cliques, but he could simply walk into any one of them, start to talk, and they would drop their conversations and listen. He knew every member of the school's first and last names, their birthday, their favorite color, and any information that was relevant to them or their family. It was disturbing, but it was clear why he was considered their leader. He wasn't in the limelight, but because of his affinity with the entire population, they knew where he was at anytime. And bowed to him for it.

As she walked to school, her friends met up with her. For a while they talked about school, and their extracurriculars, but they slowly drifted off, and walked in silence. That was another thing that she had realized. She knew that she was only one of the slaves in the school, but she found it impossible to talk about. She didn't remember everything that he did to her that day, and that scared her. They had reached the gates. They walked in slowly, and went to class.

Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Nikaidō, watched them come in from her seat at her desk. She thankfully caught the gaze of the teacher as they walked in late.

For her part, Ms. Nikaido was glad that she showed little weakness. Thank God. Master had been merciful enough to approach her over one of their breaks, and in had gotten her back in tip-top shape in almost a month. She was thankful that he hadn't destroyed her reputation. Speaking of him, she felt the familiar shiver run up her back. He was here. It took most of her self control to not suddenly bow at his feet as he entered the room. He sat at the middle of class, completely relaxed. If it had been any other student, she would have turned up the heat and attempted to kill them, but she knew it wouldn't work. Suddenly, one of his arms dangled down to the right. She followed its descent, praying that it wouldn't end the way she thought it would. Her heart stopped. His index and his middle fingers was pointed at the ground while his thumb stayed parallel to the ground. Slowly, he curled his two fingers upward in a gesture that was very well known to her.

She suddenly felt very hot. It was like he was dipping two fingers into her. She clenched her thighs together as her pussy responded in kind. She couldn't lose control. Not now. She had been able to hide it for the entire year last year. She shouldn't be wound up like this. She tried to control her breath as he slowly clenched and unclenched his two fingers. She gripped the desk hard enough that she thought it might break. He had her. He knew it, and she knew it. Damn it! Her mouth was starting to water as the pleasure that simple gesture held washed over her. Damn him and his ability to read body language. She thought she had hidden in well enough. He had seen her look of contentment when she was staring at Ayana. He knew that she was thankful that he hadn't humiliated her last year, and now she was paying for it. And just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. She realized that he held his fingers apart. Damn him! She looked at him with loathing. She had been about to release, and then he had taken it away. She knew that her conditioning had been different then the other girls in the school, but until this moment, she hadn't realized how different. The girls had all seen her reaction, as well as his hand gestures, but they hadn't reacted at all. She was tempted to moan in disappointment, but she knew that she couldn't. She had an image to maintain. With difficulty, she stood up straight.

She spoke with as much venom as she could muster in her state. "Everyone, quiet now! Get out your stuff. Today, we will be having a pop quiz."

There was a lot of groaning, but she wasn't able to enjoy it fully. At the end of class, Keima stayed back. He knew that she didn't have class for the rest of the day. With a single gesture, she stood. With another, she felt herself bending over, and with a sigh, she rested her chest on the cool desk. Her arms were trapped below her, and her head still faced forward.

"Well _Yuri, _believe that you know what today is about."

She shivered when he called her by her first name. She didn't know how he was able to do this to her. Everyone in the school knew he was their leader, but she couldn't remember when he had asserted that position of power. She couldn't even remember how he had established control over her, but here she was. She hesitantly nodded. Then inwardly cursed herself. Why couldn't she be strong in front of him? Why had her cold demeanor never affected him? Why did she feel so _good_ obeying him? She snapped to attention as he spoke with a distinctive malevolent edge to it.

"Then I believe you also know what the fitting punishment is?"

She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. But her body wasn't responding. What had he done to her? She felt herself blush cutely. Damn It! She didn't blush, she needed to maintain her… Noooo… That felt so bad… She felt so dirty… Then why did it feel so good? She found herself unconsciously responding to his thrusts as he roughly fucked her arse. She didn't want this… She needed it. With a moan, she came. Thank you, master…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Keima returned home. It was as empty as it had been for the past three years. He went upstairs. He owned his school. It didn't matter if they were man or women, he knew everything about them, and had conditioned them from the first time he had stepped foot there, two years previous. Keima knew he had a gift. He had several theories about it, but he did not honestly have a clue how he obtained it. Possibly it was from the incident all those years before, but because he had it, he used it. His handiwork had paid off. He was only a Sophomore, but he had established himself as a ruling power. His power was unworldly, and he had realized that the power that he exerted now could very well establish a place in his future.

He went to his computer. For some reason, the boys at his school had started calling him the Capturing God, or just God. He felt that the title was a little outlandish, but he understood why he was called it. It terms of 'Capturing', he had 'captured' over one hundred girls and virtually 'collared' them. It was impressive. He was sure that no man's harem had ever been as loyal to their master as his was to him. 'Spam, Spam, Spam…'

His email account was filled with two things. Spam, and questions from guys on how to improve their own chances. Suddenly, an odd message caught his eyes. He clicked on it, and suddenly the room went dark. The screen began to glow. He had to put a hand in front of his face as it suddenly flashed white. Slowly, the radiance faded, and Keima could see again. He looked around. Small, one person bed? Check. Study desk with almost all of his school work on it? Check. Computer? Check. Skull Plushy? Che- What?

He stared at the odd creation. Keima wasn't really sure whether he should be freaked out, or, you know, hug it or something? He decided on freak out when it spoke. In a very deep and ominous voice.

"Are you Keima Katsuragi?"

Yes. Definitely freaked out. "Yes."

"I am the Grim Reaper."

"Okay."

If the toy reaper could blink it would have.

"You actually believe me?"

"I neither believe or disbelieve you, but until further knowledge is known, I will give you the benefit of a doubt."

It's round eyes suddenly narrowed. Smoke suddenly started to coalesce around its body. With another flash, the Grim Reaper in all her ten foot, bony self stood before him. Keima stared unblinkingly, unflinchingly at the behemoth before him.

"I am sure you have realized that this is not merely a social call. It has come to my attention that you have enslaved one of my lieutenants. What is your purpose to use her, and can I request that you give her back."

"I'm sorry. I do not know who you are talking about."

"We, the Council of New Hell, witnessed your actions this afternoon."

"Ah, so Yuri is your Lieutenant?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give her back."

The storm clouds that were circling the Reaper grew larger and darker. "And why not?"

"Because I cannot break the bond that I made with her."

The Reaper gazed at him impassively. "This is an interesting development. What is this bond that you speak of?"

"Maybe it will be better if I just show you…"

Keima stepped away from his computer terminal. With a single thought and an open palm in front of his heart, he _pulled_, and began to glow an earthly green. His eyes turned red, and his fingers became skeletal. He began to grow, the meat on his frame dying away. When he fully stood, he was eye level with the being of Death before him. He spoke with a raspy, powerful voice, "_This is who I am. My slaves whisper my name, as do their associates. I am the_ Capturing God.

"_I do not know when I first was able to take this form, but I have since mastered it. I am but a child, and as such, my influence on the world is limited. I know the limits of this power, and I intend to keep the ones I have captured, including your lieutenant._"

The Reaper looked thoughtful for a moment. He then spoke in his own dark voice, "I see that your form is influenced in some way by Hell. I believe that we can draw up an alliance, you and I."

Keima narrowed his glowing eyes. "_Why are you so accepting of this, and what is in this…_ Alliance_ for me?_"

"We were aware that there were some forces at work around your region, but until now, we were unable to pinpoint them. We acknowledge that you have mastered a power of Old Hell, and we wish that you would aid us in capturing others like you."

"_This is an… odd request. Tell me about this business with Old Hell and New Hell. You have distinguished between them several times._"

The Reaper drew in a rattling breath, and proceeded to sit down. Keima did the same, and the Reaper began to speak.

"We have long since lost track of the number of years this has been going on. Many centuries ago, Hell was filled with Depravity and Suffering. Although some demons at the top thrived off of this, the lower levels hated it. With an overwhelming force, we captured all the spirits of what is now called Old Hell, and locked them away. With the help of six Goddesses, we sealed them away. We have since renovated Hell. What is now called New Hell is a kingdom filled with demons and devils. But even though we thought that we had imprisoned all of them, it soon came to our attention that they were escaping. By the time we had attempted to mobilize a force against them, almost a thousand evil spirits had escaped. We were able to capture all of them because they refused to unite, but now we are facing the problem of capturing them again because of that same reason. For almost four hundred years, we looked frantically for them. You know those years as the Dark Ages of Europe. Now, though, we have discovered where they have been hiding.

"Humanity has fallen in more recent years, has fallen into the same depravity as the demons of Old Hell. We soon realized that they were somehow possessing humans and taking over their minds. But the type of human that they may possess is very specific. To possess a human, the human must have a hole in their heart. Not a physical one, but it has to be a crack, something that is drawing the darkness into them. Demons are able to exploit those holes and eventually expand them. We have noted that the only way dislodge a spirit is to close the hole. The best way is through love, as it heals the person completely and prevents anything else from inhabiting their body.

"Now, the reason this pertains to you is that we have discovered an influx in the number of spirits escaping. The only other abnormality is that they seem to be focusing on this town. We believe that an alliance with you will help because you hold so much power over the people of this town. We wish to offer you the position of Region Commander in exchange for the protection of this town. Any future conquests of both patrolling demons and humans will be considered yours."

Keima mulled it over. This was a good opportunity. He could expand his influence even more, and he would actually gain more slaves in exchange for giving Hell their prisoners back. "_There is two questions I have before I accept this position._"

"Fair enough."

"_I am sure that the spirits will not automatically be transferred back to hell after their expulsion from the host bodies. How will I capture them?_"

"There is two things that we can do. The first is assign you a partner that would tell you when one is close, the second is to give you a sensor and let you figure out where its pointing yourself."

He gazed unimpressed at the intended slight. "_ I'll ask for a partner then._"

The Reaper didn't hesitate. "Done. What was your other question?"

"_Will anyone remember if they were possessed? I am sure that you have had problems with this before…_"

The creature of death leaned back. "Normally, no, but I think that the ones under your protection deserve to know. You will allowed to tell them if you wish, or allow them to remember."

Keima extended a hand out. "_On the condition that this doesn't kill me if I fail, I accept._"

The Reaper took his skeletal hand in her own and shook briefly. "It is a pleasure doing business with someone who can ask intelligent questions. Your 'partner' will arrive tomorrow. Please remember that you will not just have her under your command, but you will also have four other Demonesses working with you."

"_I can work with that. We'll be in touch?_"

The Reaper nodded. "I hope to see you soon."

With a nod of finality, the room's original aura returned, and the Reaper vanished, almost as if she had never been there. He retracted from his form, turned off the computer, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Today was Saturday. He knew it was, otherwise he wouldn't have pulled that stunt with his 'teacher' yesterday. He wasn't a morning person, and so his eyes briefly flashed red when he heard the doorbell ring.

He blearily got up. Donning his trademarked frill cuff shirt, he answered the door. Outside stood a very odd girl. Immediately, he started to analyze her. Although she stood slightly unsure of herself, she still held herself firm. An odd flowing ribbon suspend itself around her body. And she held a broom. He blinked. "May I help you?"

She shifted nervously. "Hello sir, are you the Capturing God?"

He snapped to attention and began to pulse his energy beneath his skin. Not a single person outside of the school knew his title. "And you are?"

She swallowed. "My name is Elucia de Lute Ima, but everyone calls me Elsie. I am currently a devil under the Dokurou-Sama, and she told me to report to you."

Keima immediately went over the conversation the previous night. "Yes, I am him. Come inside now. We have much to discuss." Nervously, she followed him in. She didn't understand why exactly, but something about him felt extremely off. Not even when being so thoroughly bullied did she feel this out of place.

They sat at the dining table. "My name is Keima Katsuragi. Only those completely loyal to me call me the Capturing God, and even then, it is not to my face. I now ask you, what is your reason for being here?"

Elsie nervously fidgeted. "Doukuro-Sama told me that Kami-sama would oversee the first years of my work–"

"You're new to this?"

She flushed. He and her big mouth."Yes, Kami-sama. I just graduated from Capture School. I hope to make a name for myself here." There, she sounded presentable. No mention of a background of cooking and cleaning.

"You seem rather aged for someone who is in their first job. What did you do before?"

Then he could ask her that. But she wouldn't be afraid. Straightening her back, she answered hesitantly. "I worked as a cleaning devil for the academy before this."

"So you possess some domestic skills... Good. You will do fine." His lenses flashed malevolently in the light. She was nervous. Good. It was time to take this to the next level.

"Did Reaper-san actually tell you why I was called the Capturing God?"

The abrupt change in topic threw her. He could actually feel her mind slowing down as he worked his charm. It was what he had gained his title for, and what he would continue to use. "N-No, Kami-sama."

Perfect. Theatrically, he played with his sleeve. "It is because I capture girls."

There was that sweet scent of hopefulness. "Y-You mean l-like love?"

No. That was not the reason. Maybe once upon a time, but not now. He began to pump out his intentions into the air around Elsie. "No Elsie, that isn't the reason."

He walked over to her. "I am known as the Capturing God because I capture a girl's Body. Mind. And Soul."

He punctuated each word, and predictably she flinched, and drew closer into herself. Just a little bit further…

He sat down on the chair next to hers, and roughly picked her up, and dropped her on his lap. She froze as his arms circled around her and began to lightly trace the contours of her breasts. She wasn't of sane mind when he leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "_You are just another one to be captured. You're mine now, aren't you?"_

She mewled her reply as he licked at her earlobe. She didn't want to believe that she was this weak. She had become so strong in the academy, graduating third in her class. But all that paled in comparison to one experienced in the ways of seduction.

His power had kicked in. He materialized a collar and a leash. Acting quickly, he clicked the collar around her neck and attached the leash. Still moaning, she sank to her knees and followed him to the spare bedroom.

"Surprisingly, you are not the first Demoness that I have captured. However, you will be my personal pet. I'm sorry to say you will never be promoted."

He quickly let go of his own bonds, freeing himself from his human form. Elsie's eyes widened in terror. "_Now, we begin._"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elsie stumbled after her new master. That day had been the best and worst day of her life. He had looked her in the eyes and dissected her mind thoroughly. He had access to all of her thoughts. If he didn't want her to hide something, either physical or mental, she could not. The worst was the hand gestures. Yesterday, he had put her servicing abilities to the test, and had tortured her without even touching her! Her pussy lips were sore from the amount of times that he clenched his fist. She didn't know everything that he had programmed into her, and she was scared of what was lying under the surface, waiting…

Suddenly, her skull brooch began to flash. Her legs suddenly stopped moving, and her back went rigid as she muttered out, "Kami-Sama?"

Keima quickly glanced back at her. She nodded. Together, they walked into the stadium, where she knew the signal had arrived from. The Track Team was starting practice. Her master took a seat in the stands. She wanted to leave, but his power over her won. She sat down hesitantly next to him.

He was quiet for a few minutes, as he contemplated what to do with girls in front of him. "Which one is it?"

She felt the compulsion that was placed in her mind act up. That was his power: to make her accept his statements as facts of life and make his questions commands. She pointed at the girl on the far right. Keima nodded in acquiesce. "Ayumi Takahara."

Ayumi was walking below talking with her friends when she felt the heat of someone's breath on the back of her neck. Followed by phantom hands on her chest. No, he couldn't be here. She turned around frantically, searching for the source of her agitation, and her heart sank when she saw him in the bleachers. She felt the familiar heat buildup in her chest. The one that she felt daily when he passed her in the halls. The one that filled the girls bathrooms with girls desperate to release, and not show their weakness in from of him.

She turned back to her friends. She knew that they had felt it too. Why would He be here? He knew that his hold on them was unchallenged, not that anyone would ever find out. They had done their best not to anger him throughout the years, but now he was sitting there, with his hard look drilling into their backs. But there was someone else with him. A girl that she knew did not go to the school. 'Yet' She mentally commented. That she was with him meant that she would be enrolled shortly.

But then she saw him gesture. She tensed involuntarily, waiting for the command that would enter her mind. But none came. She had almost relaxed again when a cloud of smoke engulfed her and her friends. When it cleared, she had to bite back her screams. She and her teammates was dressed in what would be a pervert's take on the track outfit. Her track-shorts had been turned into a pair of black latex panties, while her shirt was turned into a half-cup push-up bra. As she looked around, she could see that all the girls here had the same outfit. Fearfully, she looked back her master. He simply raised a hand. 'Keep going'

She wanted to run, do anything but what he wanted, but she could not. Slowly, she began to stretch again. But as she began to stretch her legs, she realized that the heat was localizing on her arse. She squirmed, in an attempt to stop the feeling. She gasped as her panties shrunk a size, digging into her needy slit. This would be horrible.

She had no choice but to continue. But as practice continued, it became more and more difficult. She found that the push-up bra caused her breasts to bounce every time she took a step. They were just toys to him, and he could play with them to his heart's content. She had been doing hurdles when he added a vibrating butt-plug, which caused her legs to give out from underneath her. Luckily, she hadn't hit any of the hurdles, but as she got up, she felt control of her legs leave her. With a flair that she normally didn't possess, she swung a leg over the hurdle and began to grind her nether lips against it. She cried with need as he body continued to abuse itself.

Later, as she began her preparation for the four-hundred-meter-dash, she felt her feet begin to arch. Looking down, she saw that her track shoes had become high-heels. She couldn't run in these. But whenever she reached down to pull them off, a corset would appear, restricting her movements and airflow. Finally, she was forced to give up. But right as she began her laps, she felt her body control leave her. She watched in horror as her arms and legs stripped off every garment that she wore, except her panties. Slowly, her body began to dance. She was doing a public strip tease, and she couldn't control herself. She looked out frantically, for someone who would help her. Finally, a fellow track team member, she couldn't remember the girl's name, came up to try and help cover her. But as the girl got into walking distance, Ayumi's hands immediately pulled the girl close. As their bare breasts pressed against each other, Ayumi felt his breath upon her neck again.

He knew how his presence affected those around him, so why was he here?

At the end of practice, she knew that he was still there. Slowly, he held his hand up into yet another gesture. _No_… Though she did not know it, he had created a separate signal for beckoning a single of his slaves towards him. This just happened to be hers. Although she was exhausted from the practice, her legs had no choice but to comply with his command. Now dressed in nothing but panties and high heels, she felt her arse sway invitingly as her legs brought her to him. The entire time, she kept her focus on his hand. They were his power, and she was powerless to resist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Keima watched the tired girl approach him. Good. She was exhausted, but his commands took precedence over her own fatigue. Soon she was standing next to him. As he changed the signal, she sat down next to him. Heavily. Her legs were shaking, and she was out of breath. There was two things that his commands did to his slaves. The first was actually command them to do the action. The second was to up their arousal. As she sat down, he followed the rivulets of sweat as it traveled down the valley between her breasts. She squirmed under the attention. Her thighs were grinding together as she tried with valiant action to not slip her finger into her panties and begin to frig herself. They both knew that she would be unable to resist his orders in any way, if she did.

"You have no idea why you have been called?"

"N-No, Master. What can this silly slut do for her master." Her speech was stilted as her thoughts tried to reform. Her body ached to be touched by a loving hand, or in this case, her owner's cruel one.

He suddenly grabbed her arms, and just as he had with Elsie the previous day, he forced her onto his lap. Her eyes opened wide as her lips parted, releasing a silent scream. Her muscles and joints locked suddenly as her back arched.

The skin contact was killing her. She wanted to scream, call him a pervert, and hit him. But instead she just tensed up in his lap, feeling the bulge in his pants poking her. He made her feel so HOT. The urge to finger herself to orgasm was stronger now. Her thighs clenched together as he took her ear in his mouth.

"_You want it so bad right now, don't you? To be able to cream yourself in such a public place. It doesn't matter that you are just a little silly slave, you would get off right here regardless._"

As all the girls before her, her voice failed. His words swam in her head. She couldn't deny it. She wanted to be bent over a railing right here and fucked stupid. She wanted everyone to see her body and think about using it too. She moaned. She was such a _slut._

"_Unfortunately, you won't get off now either. I have a reputation to uphold, as you know. I don't think any other man would mind. But you won't let them. You'll let them touch you and fondle you, but you're mine. This will be a fun test of loyalty, you have permission to arrive at my place of residence. But you may not cover yourself in anyway, use any form of transportation other than the sluttiest walk you can imagine. No matter what people do to you, you will not stop. You will dance lewdly to any music you hear on the way, and you will not remove your heels under any circumstance. You have until eight or you will not cum for the next two weeks._"

Her eyes widened desperately. She was so close! She _needed_ it so bad right now. She almost did, but then she saw his hands. Lock&Key. NO. She couldn't move. She wouldn't be allowed to move for the next half-hour. Lost in a haze of lust and fog, she didn't notice him get up and reposition her. As she came to, she realized that she was lying on her side in the bleachers. Her panties had soaked through. She moaned as her hands stayed firmly by her side when she went to cover herself. When she was ready? She still burned with need, and after making sure that there was no one around her, she flounced off as fast as her fatigued and bowed legs in heels could take her towards her master's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Keima lounged on the sofa of his home. Elsie manned the kitchen doing what felt most natural to her, housework. He looked up briefly.

"She's here."

On cue, the doorbell rang. Elsie seemed to be manning everything that she could at once. But due to her master's wishes, she wore nothing but an apron. As the bell rang, she gracefully reached for the door. Opening it, she had to catch the weak-kneed track girl as she practically fell through the door. A phone number had been written on her right breast and her panties lay around her knees.

"I-I'm here, Master."

Keima motioned, and Elsie found herself carrying Ayumi to where their God was sitting. _He has a command for that too?_

Ayumi was unceremoniously dropped, but before she could yell at Elsie, she realized that she was inches was from Keima's feet. Quickly, she assumed a bowing position. She ached with need and she was seconds away from just humping his leg.

"Rise, slave."

She shivered, and stood. Maybe she could cum soon?

"I have found something interesting about you. I want you to meet Elsie. She will be my personal slave from now on, and you will get to know her_ very_ well."

_But I'm not into girls. _She swallowed, and then nodded.

"What might not be visible about her, is that she is in fact a Demon. And she has told me some interesting things about possession."

Ayumi wanted to kick his face in. He thought she was _possessed_?

"A great part of it is that they feed off of people who contain a great amount of anger or self doubt in themselves."

Her anger died. She felt him cup her chin, and with wide frightened eyes, she looked at her master. Though she feared her master, he had also instilled a deep sense of trust within her. Her only hatred was for...

"Open your mind to me."

Ayumi felt a rush, and suddenly both she and Keima were standing in a place that she had been to before. It was a massive field of flowers, many of them beautiful, but at the edges of the field, some of the flowers seemed… off. Keima walked over to one of them. As he touched one of the more beautiful flowers, Ayumi suddenly got a flash of a man and a woman softly cooing at her. She realized that these were memories. Memories that seemed to signify a better time. She suddenly shuddered as the memory seemed to take on a darker tone, and the cooing became screaming, the stroking became beatings that rain down on her infant body. Her eyes widened. Because she was here, she could remember how it had been before. What was happening to her?

Keima stood up. The flower that he had been touching had grown thorns, while its petals had darkened to a poisonous hue. "Your mind is already eroding. In a few weeks, you would have been left as a shell of yourself." Without warning, he suddenly reached out and twisted one of the infected flowers. Ayumi could feel him in her mind. She screamed as she felt something being ripped from her. Keima did not once let up, and finally, a her scream was replaced by another.

The sole Katsuragi turned and watched as a second Ayumi appeared. But it was clear that this was a demon of hell. Without warning, he let go of the flower and seized the demon's head.

The demonic Ayumi's eyes rolled wildly in her sockets. "You know how to find me? Here? I am supposed to be king!"

Keima smirked. "You possessed one of my own subjects. I know my way through her mind because I have been here before. You are just a trespasser that needs to be put down." His grip on the demon's face increased and with a quick clench, destroyed it.

He turned to where Ayumi was twitching on the floor. "I was not hurting you. So why were you so effected by a corrupted memory?"

Ayumi looked up at him. "I-I could f-feel it h-holding on t-to my m-mind. I-It was d-digging into m-me."

Keima's eyes flashed. Only he would have say in his subjects' and slaves' mind. Then he noticed that Ayumi had stopped shaking. Experimenting, he released his hold on his emotions. Ayumi keeled over as she nearly passed out. She could never remember feeling so at peace.

Keima watched. This was interesting…

Ayumi had never felt so good. She could feel her master's presence flooding her mind, but now it felt comforting. Slowly, she moved into a kneeling position. Where before she had loathed her position as a slave to this man, now she would accept it. He was her Master, and she felt comfort that he Mind, Body, and Soul belonged to him.

Keima raised an eyebrow. He could hear what was passing through her mind, but he had not foreseen this particular consequence. It was like an advanced version of Stockholm Syndrome, and it seemed her acceptance of this would be permanent. With a single sweep of his hand, they exited her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsie didn't know what to expect. Her Master had explained that she was to wait with the jar ready. She had never heard of a capture so quick before. She heard him quietly say a few words to the fatigued girl, and watched as they seemed to fall into a meditative position. This would be the perfect time to escape! But she couldn't, as he had linked her to him for eternity. After five minutes of trying to overcome herself, a flash erupted from the girl. Without thinking about it, Elsie quickly placed the jar over the short-haired brunette. A second pulse of light was accompanied by the body of the demon flying into the jar. Capture number one was complete, only a day after it had been first noticed.

The sleeping pair awoke at the same time.

The girl, Elsie notice, oddly enough had a smile on her face. And with a single hand gesture, Ayumi felt her world explode. He had released his hold on her. The collar had come off. But, she didn't want that anymore. Freedom was nothing compared to how she felt when he controlled her. Willing herself, she stayed in her kneeling position keeping her hands by her side as the massive orgasm nearly made her lose consciousness.

Keima raised his eyebrow at this. Apparently, the act of filling the hole in her heart had made her completely devoted to him. Even though none of his gestures would control her, she was willing herself to stay still. Ten minutes later, her body relaxed, and she was finally conscious enough to look him in the eye again. Keima reached his hand out to the side and took a drink from Elsie's proffered tray. "Why did you try to keep yourself during this? You could have enjoyed yourself then."

Ayumi smiled. "Although it felt wonderful, I realized that I will get ultimate pleasure by serving you, Kami-Sama."

Keima twitched at the name. "I have no power over you anymore, why do you still want to be my slave?"

Ayumi brought herself into a bowing position. "You are my Owner. That you have released me does not matter. I will follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Then I have no choice, but to bind you to me again. But this time, you will remember it all."

Ayumi looked elated at this prospect. "Thank You, Master."

Keima once again materialized a collar and leash. But instead of the usual black collar, this one was white, and was studded with rubies. Although it surprised Keima, he did not let it show. But to make sure of what he was about to do, he formed a gesture for the other slave in the room. Soon, both Elsie and Ayumi were kneeling before him. He made his own gesture, and soon he was standing tall in his demonic form above them. Ayumi had the sweet expression of fear and lust that all his slaves had when he was breaking them. But tonight would be different. Her conditioning would have to differ greatly from his normal slaves' training.

All the girls thought he controlled them through hand gestures. That was silly, yet it distracted them from what he was really doing. All he had to do was will an action, and it would happen. In this form, he could manipulate everything about them, from their age to their likes and dislikes. And because he now controlled Elsie, he could change their entire world.

Elsie wanted to run. He had shown her this form two days ago. The torture that followed was unbearable. Slowly, the skeletal beast sat on the bed. Its eyes glowed red briefly, and the girls had no time to breath before his overwhelming desires for the two of them began to take over. Elsie's eyes widened as she felt her body begin to change. She watched as her arms and legs suddenly become tentacles, completely out of her control. Without warning, the tentacles that used to be her arms suddenly grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze. Elsie could not do more than thrash around in an attempt to loosen them. Meanwhile, what used to be her legs began to bend in on each other. Elsie opened her mouth for a scream as she was penetrated in both her ass and her pussy simultaneously. Her would be scream was cut off however, as one of her tentacle arms suddenly came up and forced itself down her throat. Elsie was left bucking to try dislodge her from herself.

Ayumi found herself on all fours trying to keep her growing breasts from touching the ground. For some reason, she knew that she wouldn't like the results if it did happen. She was on her knees only now, as her breasts' growth began to accelerate. As they became heavier and heavier, Ayumi was forced to let her body drop. And then the fun started. The second her breasts hit the ground, Ayumi began to moo. Her breasts returned to a respectable G cup as horns began to grow from her head, and a tail began to form. Although she was totally conscious within her own body, Ayumi found herself in the same position she had found herself in when he had first captured her. Totally helpless. With another moo, Ayumi felt her body begin to amble over to Elsie's squirming form. Her mouth found Elsie's pussy, and without any preamble, she began to slurp loudly.

Elsie couldn't move. Her limbs were outside her control and she was too exhausted to resist. So when Ayumi began eating her out, she didn't notice that her limbs had returned to normal. Instead, she just pushed the girl further into her folds and enjoyed it.

Keima watched all of this with a detached interest. Never before had he had a willing slave. He had always just overwhelmed any thoughts of opposition within their minds **at that very moment** and bound them to him. This led him to several questions. Would all recaptures be like this? Would they 'forget' about him even though he knew them so intimately? Why had the collar changed? What type of conditioning would he have to put into Ayumi? Did the conditioning matter now? Why does Ayumi love him?

With a wave of his hand, the two girls returned to normal and sprang apart. He would have to investigate the effects of the new conditioning on Ayumi. But right now, he had to finish the pre-bonding rituals…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Reaper watched from below. After their chat, she had begun to wonder what may have caused this massive change in the boy. No one, not even those possessed with the higher level demons had ever been able to harness the powers of an Old Demon so effortlessly. And this boy had mastered it to this degree! He had captured an Old Hell demon faster than the Reaper himself would have dreamed possible. The boy had already captured five demons, and there seemed to be no stopping him. He already had had a foot in the door with all of them, but that should not have produced these kind of results!

He sat back, deep in thought. There would be no controlling this boy –no, this man. He knew that a new age was coming. One that would be controlled through the shadows. The only thing that she could do now was get on board. He placed his hand on the crystal ball in front of him. It was time for Keima to meet the rest of his team.

Keima stood in the doorway to the master bedroom. 'Would you have been proud of me, Mom? I haven't strayed too far from the beaten path, have I?' Ten years was a long time. His father had never come home, and had preferred to stay oversees. He was home alone, as he had been for a long time… But now he had people that loved him, but was it love? Ayumi, Mio, Kanon, Shiori, and Kusunoki. They had all followed the pattern that Ayumi had set, but only Kanon and Shiori had gotten the studded collars. Keima had tried many times to spontaneously materialize the special collars, but had not had any luck so far. His thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang downstairs. Shaking his head to rid himself of the distracting thoughts, he quickly answered the door.

Haqua was getting annoyed. They had been waiting outside the door for five minutes. Quickly, she swung her scythe back and– the door opened.

Keima immediately focused on the two girls in front of him. The one on the left had short purple hair, and was in the process of swinging a scythe at him. The other had a pale complexion and completely white hair. From the ribbons that were flowing around them, Keima quickly deduced who they were. "Reaper-san sent you then?"

Haqua didn't know what to say to that. At her side, Nora smirked. "Yeah, that's us. He said that the Regional Manager worked from here."

Keima smirked. "Yes, yes I do. If you will, please come inside."

Haqua finally collected her wits. "You can't be the Regional Manager! You're just a human!"

Keima turned towards the offending girl. "And what does that have to do with anything?" Over the past few months, he had learned how to increase the amount of what he called 'presence' to individuals.

Haqua froze and began to stumble over her own tongue. "I, well– Um, I think…" She trailed off as she began to blush furiously. Nora took that as a cue to start talking. "She means to say that this is the first time we've heard of such a thing, and we've probably been alive much longer than you."

Keima turned away. "I think the rest of this conversation should wait until we are inside and cannot be easily overheard. Additionally, I believe that we should wait for Elsie and the girls to come home as well." With that, he walked inside.

Nora dragged the speechless and still blushing Haqua inside, and shut the door behind them. Though it was only the afternoon, a bright flash could be seen coming from the Master Bedroom, followed by many screams and moans.

Several hours later, Elsie was herding the girls back to their home street. Several of Keima's captures from his first weeks of school had already graduated and had become oddly successful in their corresponding fields. Successful enough that the monthly 'stipends' that they sent to Keima had allowed him to start to buy out all the houses on his street. He was rich, and covertly buying out all of Maijima.

They all came single file, in order of capture through Keima's front door. Elsie finally allowed herself to collapse. It had been an exhausting day, as her own conditioning allowed her to do nothing more than pay attention and work hard in class. Her brain was ready to explode from all the things that she had learned in the past couple of months.

As the girls began their daily chores, Elsie saw someone that she never had wanted to see in this house. "Haqua, what are you doing here? You need to go, otherwise he'll capture you, and you won't be able to escape, and–"

She would have said more, but then her own master came down the stairs behind Haqua. And he was holding a leash the perfectly matched the collar around Haqua's neck. But he was also holding a second leash, and with a short tug, Nora came into view. Elsie sank down to her knees, crying as she hugged Haqua's legs. Haqua reached down and picked up the harried and exhausted Devil. Keima simply raised a hand, and Elsie knew no more.

Haqua stared down at the sleeping form of Elsie. She wanted to say something, anything to her, to make her feel better, but she could not. Keima had tied her ability to speak to her arousal, and even the slightest noise that she made would set her off. Nora was worse off than her. Half way through the initiation, Nora had tried to make a break for it. She had shaken off his voice to the point where he was forced to use Haqua to restrain her. Now, Nora was trapped at a walking pace. Anything faster would make her aroused beyond reason. That meant that she couldn't fly, and she couldn't run. Fast movements would also up her arousal, so she would be forced to calm down.

"You two will be helping her with the chores." Keima's voice cut through her thoughts. "And you will begin now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nora struggled to keep up with the fast pace that her Master had set for her. Prior to becoming his slave, she had never even touched a frying pan. Hell, her lackeys had never touched a frying pan! Now, her days were spent cooking and cleaning– and trying to keep her arousal down when walking. As it was, she was sweating heavily, and no matter what she did, the act of placing a foot on the ground sent shivers down her spine. But she had to be good tonight. It was new moon, and her Master always renewed his torture on them at this time. She enviously looked at Kusukoni, who had a relaxed, dreamy smile on her face as she attempted to teach their Master the art of shatter boulders with his fist. Nora could see Kusukoni seize up every few minutes as she rode a continuous orgasm. Why couldn't Keima give _Her_ that? That feeling of adoration and admiration for her Master was not present. It was a right not earned by the Devils. Not for the first time, she cursed Haqua's big mouth. Never mind that Haqua couldn't speak freely ever again.

She shuddered again as Keima looked her way. She couldn't run. He had made sure of that. Hell, most days she couldn't even _stand_. The constant arousal was driving her insane, and she couldn't do anything about it. "Nora-_chan_, will you please _quickly_ fetch a glass of milk for me?"

Her body stood stock still. _Noooo._ Nora felt her legs begin to run underneath her, as his use of that _damned_ suffix and his command took hold of her. She opened her mouth to deny him his pleasure, but he had already taken care of that too. "H-Hai, Katsuragi-sama!" _Godammit_. She was using that bubbly happy voice that he had given her. Turning, she felt her body begin to skip away, a happy smile etched onto her face. Inside, she was melting. _'Uh… No, stop. It feels too good. I'm gonna explode. Ngn…n-yes.'_

Haqua watched from her kneeling position on the sidelines. Her Master had opened up her mind in a way that she could hear the thoughts of all of his captures. She watched with a sad smile as Nora began shake uncontrollably as she skipped away. Why had the Reaper sent them to Him? There was no way that she hadn't known about Elsie. She could see all, so why had she trapped them as a slave to this _human_? This horribly perverse human that she couldn't escape from. And why did these human girls enjoy it? It was wrong. Just completely wron–

Her thoughts ended as Keima came up to her unseen. "Haqua! Why are you not paying attention? Do you need to be punished?"

Haqua's pupils shrunk in terror, while her pussy began to drip uncontrollably. That word. It triggered so many things in her, and none of them were wanted. She tried to respond, but the sensations were beginning to overwhelm her. "N-No-OOhh-OH!" She began to scream as her body responded to the sounds that she made. She had spoken, and so she was reaping the consequences. Her screams did not let up for a good five minutes until she finally passed out. Even then, she would not stop twitching.

Keima watched as one of his latest slaves fell apart in front of him. He had _only_ asked a simple question. _Oh well_… He did not flinch when he felt a pair of arms encircle his chest. Kusukoni smiled as she inhaled her God's strong exotic scent. "Why did you do that to her, Kami-sama? She had done nothing wrong."

Keima did not turn. "She is only a demon. When she first met me her only thoughts were of why she would not serve a human. I wish to teach her why she must. She deserves only punishment." His hand snaked down the girl's stomach, and finally found her slit. "But you, my sweet girl, you deserve something much, much different."

The Martial Artist tried to stay upright as her God began to pinch and twist her clit. She soon found it impossible as his presence began to flow into her. Her Feminine side enjoyed this thoroughly, and soon she found herself on her back on the dojo floor. His eyes glowed red briefly, and she suddenly felt very, very good. His hands began to roam her body, and she could feel her sensitivity rising in the places that he touched. Suddenly, he roughly grabbed her hair. Although there seemed to be no love in this action, Kusukoni could feel her scalp heating up in response to his ministrations. But after roaming his hands over his entire body, he suddenly got up. He smiled sinisterly and began to walk away. She watched him in a panic as he retreated to the far door. As he was closing it, he turned. "We shall continue this in my bedroom. Be there in five minutes." With that he walked out.

Kusukoni processed what he had said and leapt to her feet, only to be assaulted with a sea of pleasure before she collapsed again. She stared at her hands, breathing hard. The sensitization. Every movement would cause her pleasure. She would collapse into a happy mess if she even let her concentration waver for a second. But his pleasure came first. That's what she had accepted when he had rebound her. And with shaky legs, she began to approach the door. Every step that she took, a shot went through her. Finally she reached the door. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and grabbed the door.

Keima put the finishing touches on the room. Kusukoni had worked hard today, and he would make sure that she was rewarded. That is, if she could make it here, from across the street. He extended his senses, and was pleasantly surprised to find her staggering up the stairs. With a final push, she spilled into his room, frantically groping herself, gnawing on one of her breasts while pinching and slapping random parts of her body. Keima waved his hand, and finally she relaxed. Slowly, he picked up her exhausted frame, and draped her across the bed. Kusukoni looked questioningly up at him as his face softened. He stroked her cheek. "You did great today. This is your reward. Just relax, and let me do the work." With that, he undressed, and spread her legs. Kusukoni's face lit up as the feeling of Keima's cock finally entered her…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'_Well, this is interesting_' Keima was surprised to see a car pull up to his driveway. Since his total buyout of the neighborhood, he hadn't had a single uninvited guest. And yet here came one. His eyebrow raised as a mother and her daughter exited the car. He would have to handle this delicately. Pulsing his presence, he made sure that his slaves would not be visiting at all during this time. If it required more force, he could handle it. The mother rang the doorbell. Deliberately, he slowly stood and reached the door. Opening it, he glanced out with a bored expression on his face.

The woman had a sad, yet firm expression on her face. "Keima, is that you?"

That threw him for a loop. '_By the age of this female as well as the age of her younger, I must have known them before…_' "Yes, that is me. Why are you here, and how do you know me?" Although it was blunt, it was also straight to the point.

The woman recoiled at his abrupt answer, then straightened up and responded. "My daughter has come of age where she must move into the world on her own. Her father and I agreed to her request that she move into this neighborhood, as it has become rather common knowledge that you own it. You and Tenri used to go to school together, before the earthquake, and she believed that you might be able to take care of her."

'_Tenri_' Something clicked in Keima's mind. "Your last name wouldn't be Ayukawa?"

The woman smiled briefly. "Yes, that is us. We found out from the Real Estate office that the deeds to the houses could be found here. Is there any way we can buy it away from you?"

Keima's eyes flicked back to Tenri. "How about this, she can stay in one of the houses for free."

Mrs. Ayukawa was taken aback. "That wouldn't be proper I–"

"It's fine. I have enough money that she can live here comfortably. All I'll need is her signature on a couple of documents, and she'll be able to move in tomorrow."

Mrs. Ayukawa smiled again, and bowed. "Thank you, Keima-san. And please take my condolences on your mother. She was a great woman."

Keima felt a familiar pang in his heart. "Thank you madam. Now, can Tenri please come inside? This should only take a couple of hours. You can pick her up later."

Keima watched as Mrs. Ayukawa pulled out of the driveway. They seemed like such a nice family…

He turned around and did look over his next target. Tenri Ayukawa. He remembered the day he had met her all too well. It had been the day he had gained his power.

_Ten Years Previous_

_"How did we get here? Where is everyone?"_

_Keima looked over the railing. The ocean was rough, and they were trapped. Tenri was crouched behind him. Suddenly, he pitched forward. Tenri watched in shock as he face planted on the beach below. Looking around, she found a rope ladder, and quickly used it to descend to him._

_~–~_

_"We can't pass through here. All my games will get wet."_

_"Look, there's a cave! Maybe we can get back to mainland."_

_~–~_

_"Why is it so dark?"_

_"I thought they were fully charged!"_

_Then the ground started to shake. "It's an earthquake. It's larger than the last one!"_

_Keima began to pull Tenri, but stopped as a boulder crashed down in front of him. Then everything stopped, and both children were stunned to see the cavern light up._

_But their shock quickly morphed to fear as a procession of spirits began to rise. "_Gaps... Gaps in the heart._" Keima could hear them murmuring as one. Looking down, he could see that his bag had been crushed in the ceiling collapse. Then the spirits noticed them. "GAPS. GAPS IN THE HEART!" _

_Keima forced himself in front of Tenri as the spirits began to cluster around them, and try and force their ways inside of them._

_'No. NO!'_

_He could feel them fighting for him. And suddenly, he just didn't care anymore. Raising his hands he let them flow into him, until the cavern was empty. Tenri stood shaking behind him, as a dark aura began to erupt from him. He wasn't human anymore. Looking up at Tenri, he could see her recoil with fright as he stared at her with empty eye sockets._

_"AAHHHHH!"_

_He felt his body begin to change, as the spirits began to fight for dominance inside of him._

_An ethereal voice floated through the cavern, touching the minds of two young children. "Don't ever let your demons rule you…"_

_Tenri gasped at the noise, and whirled to find a silhouette of a woman, looking down at them. "P-Please. Help him. He did this to protect me. Can't you do anything?"_

_The Silhouette stared down at the convulsing boy. "I cannot do anything in this form. But if you were to help me, I could help him."_

_"I'll do anything!"_

_"So be it"_

_Tenri felt changes going through her as well. With a sudden burst of strength, she pinned Keima down. With a flash of light, she found herself in a mansion. Keima's Mind. Hearing a commotion, she rushed out to find Keima being forced out the door by a grotesque creature. Quickly, Tenri found herself drawing a fist back, and punching the creature. Hard._

_It flew across the room, and crashed into a far wall. Keima blearily stood up. Tenri-san? What was she doing here? How did she get here. He took her proffered hand and quickly pushed her out of the way as the demon attacked again. "You will not defeat me!"_

_Keima looked at the girl beside him, and smiled sadly. "This is for your own good."_

_Before she could respond, he quickly threw her out the door. She screamed as her shut her out._

_Tenri yelled at the woman possessing her body. "WHY. Why didn't you do anything?"_

_The woman was quiet. "Because he didn't want anything to happen to you."_

_Outside his body, they watched with baited breath as he stopped thrashing._

_And they knew that something was wrong when he stood up. Slowly, he drew himself to his full height, and then kept going. Tenri watched in terror as he grew to over seven feet tall. His skin and muscle began to disintegrate, and soon she was left with a creature that was not human. The pulse in its eye captured her, and as her world fell to darkness, she felt the definitive click of something around her neck. Her world would never be the same._

_~–~_

He shook his head. It had been so long ago. Glancing back up, he let his presence flow out. Oddly, Tenri seemed to stop shaking. It confirmed what his actions had done all those years ago. Now it was time to test if both of them were really his. Raising a hand loftily, he commanded that she rise. But her face was different from before. A certain sharpness defined her, and she was moving much more rigidly then she had been walking in. Materializing the collar, Keima noted with satisfaction that it was indeed the studded kind. It hadn't been the act of rebinding, but the act of collaring a goddess. "Reveal yourself to me, Diana."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Unknown to Keima, Tenri had been reliving the same memory. But then he had flared his presence. Tenri was suddenly awash with sensations she didn't know had existed. They were calming, yet powerful, and she felt her head starting to spin. And then his command sprung forth. She could feel the goddess within her stirring, and embracing the feelings that he was giving her.

"Reveal yourself to me, Diana."

That was it. Tenri felt herself fade into her body, and the spirit that had inhabited her body for the past decade took power.

Diana felt rejuvenated, but at the same time restricted. She remembered her release from her seal all those years ago, and how freedom had been wretched from her again. How the reigns to her mind had been given to this _creature._ She wouldn't dare call him human. He had stopped being human all those years ago.

"So how are you enjoying your life?"

Compulsions took hold of her. "It has been less then pleasant. Tenri was not able to communicate with me again until very recently."

He nodded. "I expected that would be the case. I think you have spent a large amount of your energy trying to fight me, correct?"

She winced. "Yes, I do not enjoy the feeling of being trapped. When I was in the seal, I was at least unconscious. Here, I must watch helpless from this body."

His eye glinted dangerously, and she shivered. She knew what that look was. She was going to love and hate these next few minutes.

Suddenly, he reached out his hand and connected it with her skull. She felt herself being drawn forward, then nothing. Looking up, she realized the she was in a mansion. The Mansion. His Mind. Casually, Keima flicked his hand, and Tenri appeared.

"I captured and collared you both almost a decade ago. You were my firsts." His aura became much darker. "As you can see, I've worked my hardest to master my own, and many others', mind. This is my finished product. I hope you two enjoy yourselves in here, because until you break, you won't leave."

Tenri was the first to answer. "B-Break?"

Keima glanced over to the frightened girl. "That's right. You don't know."

Diana shakily got to her feet. Idly, she realized that she was still in Tenri's form. "Know what? What did you do to us ten years ago? What do you mean by firsts? Why have you trapped us here?"

Keima's eyes gave her a once over. She felt herself blush as his voice began to echo deep inside of her. "You were the first ones I collared. Obviously, that means that you two were my first slaves. As to why I've trapped you here…" His body vanished, though his voice continued. "_You are still too rebellious. I will squash that inside of you. You will submit to me._"

She looked around wildly. He was not anywhere in sight. Her breath was erratic, and her heart was beating loudly. She turned to Tenri, who had not moved since her appearance. "Tenri-chan? What's wrong?" She recoiled back when Tenri stared back at her blankly. Only then did Diana become aware of her surroundings.

The mansion had come to life. Tenri had not spoken or moved because she could not. Tentacles had erupted from the floor and were holding her in place. Her eyes were glazed over, signifying that she was already unconscious. '_Unconscious within a mindscape._' thought Diana. Quickly, she threw herself to the side as a queen-sized mattress dropped from the ceiling. It hit the ground with an almighty bang, activating the rest of the house. Diana felt something closing in on her, but was not able to escape before an armoire shut around her. Desperately, she banged on the door, but to no avail. A piece of cloth grabbed onto her arm. As she reached forward to pull it off, she felt her legs being pulled apart. Distracted, she let her last free limb be captured. She was breathing hard.

The doors opened. Tenri was standing there. "Tenri, help me get out! We need to leave n–!"

Diana was unable to say anymore, as the still unmoving Tenri quickly pulled off her own panties and stuck them in Diana's mouth.

"MMPH MMPH" Diana was desperate to get anything across to the obviously out of it girl. She continued to shout and shake even as Tenri pulled off all shreds of her modesty.

When Tenri was done, she sat back down, and waited for her Master to come back. Her pleasure was his pleasure.

Keima did not take too long. As he returned, he gave one look to Diana before he waved his hand to make it vanish. It was time to reward Tenri.

"Hello Tenri. Now that that has been taken care of, would you like your reward?"

Tenri, who until now had been unresponsive, lit up and began to whimper like a dog. He sat down on a chair that he had conjured, and beckoned to the shy girl. On her hands and knees, Tenri approached him. Because this was not the physical world, he would not torture her by giving her a mental representation of a physical feeling. But since this was, in fact, his mind, there was many other ways of pleasing her. And because she had been the first mind he had been given access to, he knew that she was a sub with a very long exhibitionist streak, and a very kinky desire to experience a gang bang.

"Stand Up, Now!" Confused, and terrified, the girl obeyed.

Then her master took her hand, and in an instant, they were standing in a night club. Young men ranging from eighteen to twenty-five lined the edges of the stood at the edges of the stage. A single metal pole adorned the stage. Looking down at herself, she realized that she was wearing a stripper's outfit. She turned back to her master, who was giving her an evil smirk. "These boys have come here for a show. Just recently, this club opened up, and the word on the street is that all the girls serve for free." His smirk widened. "Any kind of service."

Tenri was mortified. What? No, she wasn't indecent like this. How could her master do this to her? All her thoughts were pushed to the side as the music turned loud and her master slapped her arse to get her on the stage. She could _feel _the music entering her, and without any hesitation, calmly strode up to the pole. Her pigtail braids were missing, so her hair brushed against her lower back. Placing one clear plastic high heel in front of the other, she let her hips sway invitingly. Reaching the pole, she could almost feel Diana's confidence flowing into her. With one hand she grabbed the pole.

The music became faster and faster, but Tenri kept beat. At each of the bass notes, her pussy would clench and her hips would twitch. She stood up, and as casually as she could do with so many eyes on her, she removed her bra. She was awarded with cheers as her C-cups came into full view. Quickly, she threw away her top and began to knead her breasts. She got hoots and cat-calls as she placed the pole between her breasts, and allowed her body to run the length of the pole. Her pussy was sopping wet, and she let it grind against the stage as she began a splits routine.

Evidently, this was too much for many of the men to take, as she was quickly pulled off her feet. She felt so _HOT_ as the men began to piston in and out of her. Her moans turned into hums as her mouth was filled with yet another cock. By the end of the night, she was servicing six men simultaneously. Her higher brain functions were no longer in use, as they had been swept away by the never-ending heat. She was now delirious with happiness...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Keima watched Tenri writhe in ecstasy for a while, but eventually, he turned himself away. It was time to get to work. Again, he was standing in the lobby of his mansion. Waving a hand, he materialized the Armoire above him, facing down. But it did not fall. Instead, its doors burst open, and it lowered its cargo.

Diana felt humiliated. Her host of ten years had betrayed her in an instant. Try as she might, she couldn't remove Tenri's panties from her mouth. She could taste Tenri's horrible sweetness, and it was weakening her. Weakening her resolve, and with it, her resistance. She felt herself being lowered, and soon she found herself eye to eye with the bane of her existence. At first, she glared furiously at him, but when he focused all of his attention onto her, she felt like she was getting submerged in oil. Suddenly self-conscious, she tried to cover herself.

Keima adjusted his glasses. It was time. Here, gestures were irrelevant, and so with a thought, he transformed.

'Run. Escape. Flee.' Diana watched in terror as the creature that had stolen her soul from her all those years ago reappeared. "Why do you look so surprised? You've seen me before. You saw what I became to protect Tenri. To make Tenri my own. You share the same fate, and you have seen how happy she is. Don't you want that?"

As he spoke, her cloth prison suddenly expanded. Her hands and legs were freed, but she was now in a cocoon of fabric. Quickly, she got to her feet, removing the makeshift gag from her mouth. The dome had completely surrounded her. Standing in a crouched position, she became aware of how tense she was. Every rustle of cloth made her jump, and the stillness of the scene was getting to her. Then she realized what it was. Though nothing had visibly changed, she could feel the temperature rising steadily. With it, the humidity rose as well.

Summoning her courage, she cockily responded to his rhetorical question, "You're going to have to beat me into submission, because it is my duty to destroy you!"

But then a smell entered the air. Breathing in, she could taste it. She had unwillingly been tasting it for several hours now. It was Tenri. Diana was breathing heavily, as the scent both aroused and exhausted her.

Keima watched from outside as Diana's stance began to weaken. It was simple. He had already learned her secret darkest desires, and he was going to put them to good use. It was only a matter of time now. Raising his hand, the dome began to attack.

The scent was overwhelming, and Diana could barely stand because of it. She stumbled vainly as her arm began to react, fondling and fingering herself. In her moment of weakness, the carpet underneath her grabbed her legs, and began to again pull them wide. Flailing, she fell into the splits, her legs still tied down.

"You have done well. What manner of a spirit are you that you were able to resist me for so long?" She weakly looked up at her captor, her eyes trying to burn a hole through his skull. "And you still are trying. Fascinating. It was interesting that you were able to keep your head so long even when submerged in my presence. But, I suppose that this means I'll have to take it a step further."

A step further? What did he– Diana began to moan in earnest as she found herself being manhandled. Or rather, woman-handled. Opening her eyes, she realized that there was in fact five other woman in the room with her. Five woman that she had not seen in a very long time, and two of them were too close for comfort. "A-Apollo-Nee-Chan? M-Mars-Nee-Chan?"

Mars smirked at her. "Hello, Diana. It has come to our attention that you have been disrespecting your betters. He has asked us to keep you in line."

"W-What? NO! He is just a human! He can't do anything to me, I'm a goddess! Daughter of Jupiter!"

Apollo giggled. "But he isn't just a human, Diana-chan! He's our Master!"

Diana was shocked. These wasn't her sisters, they were mockeries. Struggling, she tried to free herself, only to freeze as a finger began to slowly trace its way down her spine. "Oh, we're very real, Diana-chan. You remember when we first discovered this about you? A single finger, just in a circle below your wings, and you melt like putty. Sure, we were mad at Osiris for learning that, but it was nice to tease you about it." A second finger began to lazily move across her stomach. Involuntarily, her hips jerked. "You remembers this one, Diana-Chan? Who would have thought that a proper goddess like yourself could be so depraved?" Diana whimpered pitifully as another hand came around her to tease her outer folds. This couldn't be real. 'But they know everything!' Her moans became louder and louder, as more and more hands were added. One pair of hands fondled her breasts while another pinched and twisted her nipples. Three hands were now passing over her entrance lazily, pushing their fingers and quickly pulling them out before she could clamp down.

She was on all fours now. Her face was buried in her Apollo-Nee-Chan's pussy and she was happily slurping away. Mars was below her and was concentrated on eating out Diana. Vulcan stood a distance away, but every now and again, her hand would jerk, solidifying the air around Diana and delivering a slap to her arse or breasts. It was pure torture. 'Nee-chans help me... I wanna cum so badly. Diana-chans been bad. Diana-chan sorry.' As if reading her thoughts, Apollo picked up the weakened girl. "You really want to cum, don't you Diana-chan. All you need to do is answer this question." She giggled, and continued play with Diana's now very red breasts.

"D-Diana-chan wanna cum. Diana-chan will be good."

Apollo stroked her hair. "I know you will be. Now, who's your God?"

Diana looked up at her with wide scared eyes.

Keima stood next to his sofa, where the clearly aroused Tenri/Diana was thrashing around. With a pulse of energy, he sent her body into a sensory overload. She went still.

Tenri watched as the next wave of men came to satisfy themselves. She was out of energy, and though she carried several gallons of cum within them, she had not been able to orgasm once. It was like it had been taken from her. Tenri watched as her body was manhandled, as her arms began to take on a desperation as she jacked two men. She was going insane, and she wouldn't be able to keep a firm hold on her mind much longer. Suddenly, all the men seemed to pull back as one, and with one last stroke, all simultaneously released their loads. That was it. Tenri watched as the world faded away, then turn white.

She let out a scream as her orgasm started. And did not stop. "Ah. UHH. Uhh. AAHH." She turned to Diana, who was the only other person who existed now, and kissed her. And fingered her, and ground against her, and let her fondle her own breasts, and in turn sucked on Diana's. And then they were back in Keima's house, or at least Tenri was. Diana watched through Tenri's eyes as she swam through the feelings of happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

With a snap, he broke his bond with them.

Tenri immediately passed out, as the trauma that traveled through her was too much. Diana was left in control of the body, staring at her shaking hands. "It's now your choice. Will you serve me? Or will you choose to go free?"

Diana trembled. That's what she had been fighting for, right? To be able to walk up to this _monster_ and spit in his face. That had been her plan… But was it worth it? '_Give it back, I want it, I'll do anything, but please give it back!"_ She wasn't thinking of freedom now. She was thinking of the sensations she had been drowning in a few minutes before. She wanted her sisters to dominate her. She wanted to share herself with Tenri.

Getting down on her knees, she bowed. This was her God. Kami-Sama would own her.

Keima smiled. Reaching forward, he conjured up the collar yet again, and noted the diamond studded pattern. So it was who he collared, rather than the act of rebinding. It also meant he had ones like Diana within his midst. Deftly, he tightened the collar around her neck. And, on a whim, triggered her orgasm once again. He left her form thrashing in ecstasy as he went to make dinner. Ten minutes later, she had passed out, arse in the air with a happy smile. All of her clothing had soaked through, leaving her basically naked. He knew from experience that any movements for the next couple of hours would set her off again.

But it was time to move onto other matters. He set his glass down and began to think. '_In her fantasy sequence, Diana had referred to herself several times as a goddess before her mind deteriorated to the point where simple grammar became difficult. By her words, and by the fantasy itself, it seems likely that there are six goddesses. Once Diana became again able to converse, he would have to ask her. But for now…_' He leaned back. '_The collar. It seems to indicate the presence of a deity within the body. I will need to test this with one of the others. It is late now, who would still be awake? Ah, yes. Kanon-chan."_

Kanon had been an interesting case. Unlike all of the other slaves, she had transferred into the school very recently. Only two months prior to now, in fact. Because of that, he had to actually devise a plan for ensnaring her, which was very different from what he had become accustomed to. '_Still, it was entertaining…'_

_Two Months Previous_

Elsie had been ecstatic. Although most of her life was now meant for the pleasure of her master, she would sometimes use the television in the in the brief recuperation times she had. During her stay so far, she had learned of a budding Idol whose music was now topping charts all over Japan. "Yay, Kanon-chan! We love you!" Though the school was under the tyrannical rule of her master, many of her classmates lit up when the singer was mentioned. Chihiro, in particular, would get very animated.

"I hear she's having a concert next week. We need to get tickets! I know this one guy who can hook us up and…"

But now, she had fallen back into her depression. The depression that no one could see because her Kami-sama made sure that she had no signs. Why was she depressed? It was the same reason everyone in their school was depressed. Kanon had made an announcement that she would be attending their school. And Elsie knew that she would be just another one in her Master's hands at the end of the month.

~–~

Kanon was excited. It was a new experience for her. A school with new people, and maybe new friends! Don't get her wrong, she loved her fans, but it would be nice to have someone to be able to confide in. A friend, a boyfriend, a fiancé! No. She was getting ahead of herself. All she needed was a friend. That was it. The bus doors opened, and suddenly, she was out on the main lawn. Hundreds of her fans screamed joyfully, praising her and her music, proclaiming their unending support and love, and requesting her autograph, maybe she could sing a song, her hand in marriage? But then, she noticed him. The crowd of students and faculty surged, pulsating and wavering, as though a strong breeze pushed them along. They tumbled over each other, pushing and shoving in order to get closer to her. Her bodyguards pushed back strong and unwavering. But he did not move. In fact, the crowd did not touch him. Though they were frenzied in their attempts to get closer to her, as the members of the school came within a four-meter-radius of him, they became aware, and moved away. He couldn't be a faculty member, he was much too young. Then why were the teachers avoiding him? Why were the students' expressions changing from awe and love for her, to fear and loathing for him? Why was it as though she did not exist to him? It seemed that he was simply walking from one class to the next, casually even, as though the students around him, the ones that were still kowtowing to her, were not worth his interest? She was used to either the ones that loved her, or the ones that perved on her. She had never encountered one that simply ignored her. Finally, he came to a halt. As though noticing the crowd for the first time, he turned slowly on one heel, and then, their eyes met.

Kanon suddenly felt very exposed in her school uniform. Her eyes sought to look away, but an unseen force held them to his. She could feel his eyes piercing into her soul. Pulling her apart, and analyzing the shreds that they left behind. Goosebumps began to rise on the back of her neck. She watched as a solitary hand came up. With a simple movement, he adjusted his glasses. And the world froze.

There was no better way of explaining it. One minute she was amongst cheering fans, the next, their faces were frozen in silent glee. Their voices had been cut off in the middle of their proclamations. Some were even stuck in positions of falling down. But they were all touching in some way. And with a start, she realized that the boy had connected himself to this network of people, by simply holding onto a girl's lock of hair. Releasing it, he stepped back and admired his handiwork. "They're nothing more than animals. You know?"

Kanon took a few seconds to process this. She gaped at him, trying to form a cohesive sentence. "W-Wha-Huh?" She mentally cursed her babbling. In normal circumstance, she was always composed. She smiled and waved, and she was always an epitome of strength. But this was not normal circumstance. Abnormal did not even begin to describe it. She settled for blushing as he laughed loudly and sarcastically.

He continued. "These people will follow anyone with strong convictions in themselves. Actually, not even that. All you need to garner their support is the illusion of strong convictions. Something that you are quite familiar with, no?"

Kanon was terrified. How did he know that? She had always put on a strong facade for the cameras and everyone always ate it up. So then how come he had already seen passed it? "W-What do you mean? I have strong convictions!"

He smirked predatorily as she realized her mistake. "I never said anything about you putting on a show, did I? Well, no matter. Your convictions will do you little good here."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and pulled out something that had saved her on more than one occasion. The taser buzzed to life as she pointed it at him threateningly. "Beat it, you bastard. I've dealt with creeps like you before."

His smirk widened. "No my dear, I don't think you have ever seen anything like me."

As she opened her mouth to respond, something slammed down on her. Dropping down onto all fours, she tried to breathe. The air around her had become alive. Stray whispers flowed past her ears, telling her to submit, to strip, to bare herself. Panting, she got back on one knee. She managed a smirk as one of his eyebrow lifted in obvious surprise. "I don't… know what… you're doing, but it won't be enough to take me out."

But then he began to laugh, which in turn made her falter. He faced her completely now, and she was forced to concede that he was taller then she would ever be. Looming over her and the crowd of motionless bodies, she watched as he raised one hand in the air, and snapped his fingers.

As one, the populace groaned. It was a deep guttural, and utterly primal sound. And it was terrifying. And as one, they stood, and advanced towards her. What were they going to do? She screamed as her arms were grabbed and brought behind her head. Her legs were kicked out from underneath her, and she was bound. She watched heavy heartedly as he walked towards her deliberately. The zombie-like students formed an aisle way for their master. Soon, he was kneeling next to her. He began to whisper into her ear.

_"Welcome to my school. My name is Keima Katsuragi. I am but a student here, but to them, and now to you I am king, I am the Capturing God. There is no question of loyalty here. At first, I was the one with the illusion of strong convictions. But now, my beliefs have become the goals of this establishment. No one here can protect you. And now that you have arrived, you will never leave. And now here is your choice. Will you be a good girl and surrender your soul to me, or will I have to break you?"_

This boy was a lunatic! Her answer was to spit on him as he knelt next to her. He stood up, wiping the saliva off his face, and smiled. But it was a dark smile. One that promised pain and humiliation. He snapped his fingers once again – she realized that it was merely theatrics – and the mob converged on her once more. But it was not in love and awe, but in lust and shock. She screamed as the girl closest to her began to feel up Kanon's body. A boy quickly ripped off her panties and began to fuck Kanon's virgin pussy in earnest. She screamed in pain as her hymen broke, and though she strongly denied it mentally, her body began to respond in earnest. She moaned as her mouth was taken, and whimpered as two girls began to alternate giving her rim jobs. Her clothes were shredded on the concrete, while she was suspended between the boys and girls. With a mighty backwards thrust she came, and with her orgasm came the two boys and girls. Quickly they vacated the premise. Naked, she was left panting on the ground. But not for long. Another set of students came and took their places around her. And another set. And another.

She could not remember what she had done. Cum crusted her like a second skin. She had been used and abused in every position plausible and implausible. In the hours before, she had done cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, doggy-style, missionary, on-top, on-bottom, blow jobs, hand jobs, titty-fucks. He approached. "Had enough?"

She looked at him with haunted eyes. At some point, anyone and everyone she had ever met, however briefly, however young or old had come and humiliated her. Yes, she had had enough. "Save me." Save her from the feelings of disgust and horror that she had become accustomed to today. From the twisted pleasure that her body took from it. He was the only one who had not touched her. He was the one that had stayed nearby the entire time, smiling at her. For what reason, she couldn't remember. She was broken. With a wave, the cum pools that surrounded her and covered her vanished. He reached out a hand. Hesitantly, she took it. And a sense of wonder and joy filled her. She felt complete now. A bright light encompassed the area. Blinding her.

Kanon jerked forward as one of her bodyguards roughly pulled her through the crowd. Unconsciously she shivered. Looking back, she could see Keima looking at her with his hand still on his glasses. The screaming had resumed. He glanced back at her briefly before leaving. Kanon began to walk in earnest to her first class.

~–~

Elsie watched from a nearby rooftop sadly as Kanon's free will was stripped from her. Elsie had noticed the Old Hell Demon residing within her at the last concert. She didn't know what Keima had done, but within a minute of being in the vicinity of Kanon, the spirit had fled, and a familiar diamond collar now rested around Kanon's neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Keima smirked briefly. The illusion he had created for Kanon had been a masterpiece. And it had been a test of his own skill that he was able to pull it off. Instead of pulling it off in reality, where many cameras existed and his shadow role would have easily been discovered. Instead, he had used a mixture of his presence and mind absorption techniques

The next morning found Keima at the door of his most active slave. Pulsing, he alerted her of his presence. Within minutes, Kanon opened the door. "Kami-Sama!" She fell to her knees and began to kiss his feet in earnest. Keima wasn't worried about the publicity of it. All of her paparazzi and personal staff were his as well. With another thought pulse, she was leading him into the living room. They sat.

"Kanon-chan, it seems that you have been hiding something from me."

Kanon was mortified. "What, no! I can't hide anything from you Kami-sama! You own my mind, body and soul. Anything you want, just ask."

"I know that Kanon-chan, but it seems that something within you is resisting me. I will need to enter your mind."

"Hai Kami-sama."

~–~

He was in an auditorium. Soul searching was always bothersome, as his victim's minds always seemed to create the largest, most intricate maps possible in order to hide their resistance. No matter, he would cheat a bit. Breathing in, he slammed an open palm into the wall. A spider web crack emerged from the point of contact. Light fixtures on the walls swayed dangerously. The wall seemed to waver before crashing down, and reforming. He repeated his palm strike multiple times. Finally, he saw a light begin to shine through.

"STOP!"

He turned. That was not Kanon's voice. The goddess had come out to play. "Hello. And your name is?"

A figure was standing on the stage. Though she wore the same face and body of Kanon, she had an ethereal glow to her as well. And she had the same expression on her face that Kanon had had when they had met. "What gives you the right to come in here and destroy her mind repeatedly! Who do you think you are, just invading her mind and demeaning her whenever you feel fit! Get out, right NOW!" She let out a burst of light. Keima let it wash over him before closing his eyes.

Apollo panted with exertion trying to push him from Kanon's mind. Finally, she let her energy dissipate. Her host had been exuding a large amount of love and devotion towards this individual in the past couple of months, and Apollo had been delighted to find her own energies being restored. But as she delved into Kanon's memories of him, she had been horrified to find the humiliation and pain that had been inflicted upon her host. When she had found the first memory of Keima, she had sworn to rid the evil presence from Kanon, even if that meant weakening herself in the process. She regained her composure and began to return to her hiding place.

"Going somewhere?"

Her eyes widened as she watched chains erupt from the stage and wrap around her painfully. Her struggles continued, though her body was now bound. But it was hopeless. She had spent all her energy trying to eject his presence. "Why. Why did you do this to her?" WHY DID YOU BREAK HER?!"

He simply assumed his slow walk, and, as he drew close, responded. "I did what was necessary. Nothing more."

She had thought nothing that he said could have pissed her off more. She was wrong. With her fury building within her, she broke free of the metal chains holding her and charged him, intending of punching his face out. As she approached though, she felt her arms and legs becoming heavy and as she reached him, she was forced onto her hands and knees. Then she noticed them. Her arms and legs had intricate bracers on them. She could tell that they were what was preventing her from moving. Slowly, chains began to pour out of them, and connect back to the ones she had broken free off. Soon she was standing, not on her own, but with her legs forced together, slightly bent, while her arms will held aloft beside her.

Keima circled her form, lightly tracing different parts of her body. Apollo squirmed under his ministration. Her breath was coming in short, though due to arousal or exhaustion, she didn't know. But then he pressed down a spot on her back, and she froze. "Judging by your reaction to this particular point, the fact that you are most probably a goddess, and Diana-Chan's fantasy involved this same point, I'm going to say that your name is Apollo. Is that right?"

She couldn't breathe. Only her sisters knew about that spot and… Wait! He had said _Diana-chan_. And he had known that she was a goddess. This wasn't good. She opened her mouth to speak, but then he pressed another point. She could feel herself melting into his touch, and she instead let out a pitiful moan. And then Keima began his capture.

"_Diana-chan had some rather interesting fantasies. Ones that I used to break her. Let's see how you handle those moments, as well as the ones you have within your own head._"

Images began to assault her mind. Vulcan levitating her while Diana ate her out. She sitting on Diana's face as she commanded Minerva to act like a bitch in heat. Diana fondling and sucking her breasts. The two of them sandwiched together as a man fucked them both simultaneously.

Her breath quickened and her chest began to heave. Diana-Nee-Chan had these type of thoughts? She idly watched her clothes melt away and be replaced with a pair of heels and cat ears. Her whimpers became mewls as a cat tail grew from her tail bone. The chains and gauntlets released her as her own fantasies became reality. Dropping to her hands and knees, she meowed and began to lick herself in earnest. The rational part of her mind had been put aside, as the previously repressed side made itself known.

Keima watched this in amusement from the corner of the stage. Every now and then, he would materialize a yarn ball, roll it across the stage, and watch her chase it across the stage. But this was only the first step. Her conscious mind was still filled with the lusty fog. Her body had learned the movements of being a sex kitten. Now it was time to introduce her to her new life.

Apollo blinked as the images faded. Panic set in as she realized her body wasn't responding to her commands. She felt her legs curled under her frame as she bounced around happily. Then her body seemed to pause. She looked to the left and saw Keima holding a stick with a fish tethered on it by a string. She reacted before she realized it, and crept towards him. He let go of the stick, and she watched as it simply began to rise, as though held by strings. Her body sat obediently as it rose, until he gestured with his hand. In an instant, she was curled up next to him rubbing her bare body against his leg. He reached forward a began to scratch behind her ear. Apollo felt the effects immediately. She instantly became wet, and began to rub against the smooth stage in abandon. Keima waited until she stopped whimpering before he repeated his motion again. And again. And again. Apollo was a happy pile of goo now, as his conditioning began to take hold of her. '_This is what being his means? Can I please join?_' Apollo had long since stopped resisting. It felt too good to do anything else.

Keima watched the goddess' will break. It was a delicious, almost intoxicating feeling. Pulling her hair back, he kissed her, and let his demonic tongue roll down her throat. Apollo happily accepted it, shivering in pleasure as he licked her insides. Pulling back, he clasped a collar around her throat, and basked in the feeling of gaining a heavenly soul. His face twisted cruelly. '_You are now mine, Apollo-Chan. You may be a goddess, but now I am your God. Accept it, as this is your new reality._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_"Hi, mom. I brought you some flowers."_

_"Thank you, sweetie. How was your day today?"_

_"It was good. Haruna-Sensei made us bread rolls. Here I brought some!"_

_"I'm sorry sweetie, but Kyo-san has told me that I have to stick to liquids for now."_

_"Oh. Sorry, Mom."_

_"It's fine, Sweetie. Is that mean demon inside of you still trying to get out?"_

_"Mo-om. I told you I have it under control. Watch this!"_

_"That amazing, honey! Is it only your limbs that can transform?"_

_"Nu-uh! I can transform completely too, but I wouldn't fit in this room."_

_"Just remember honey. No matter what you do with these powers, I'll still love you, and you'll always be my son."_

_"Thanks Mom…"_

_"…"_

_"…Mom?"_

_"…"_

_"Mom? Are you alright? Please, just say something, say ANYTHING. MOM! Wake up, please… Kyo-san! Help Mom!"_

_"We need to get her into surgery ASAP!"_

_"She's already flat lining sir."_

_"I'm sorry son, she's gone."_

_"NO! SHE CAN'T BE!" Just watch, she'll sit up and say everything is just fine. She always can!"_

_~–~_

Keima opened his eyes. Donning his day-wear, he began his morning stroll. His time to relax only existed between the crack of dawn, and the buzz of the alarm for the earliest riser of his slaves. It was a time in which every mind that he touched were not consciously in taking information. His nights were filled with dreams of memories, long past, and his days were spent making new ones that had enormous consequences on his future. Very soon, he would heading off to a University of his choosing, and he would begin to spread his influence past his school. Granted, he had several contacts in various positions throughout Japan, but he wanted to be the driving force behind the country. Something public politics would not let him do.

He made his way into the basement. _'More like a dungeon_', he thought amusedly. His devil girls slept haphazardly on top of one another. As he had trained them. Devils and demons were no better than dogs or cats, and should therefore eat, sleep, and act like the pets they were. As per usual, they were naked, and had been stripped of everything from their ribbons to their Spirit Detectors. Nora was on the bottom of the pile. Her breasts were still erect, though whether she was still aroused from the previous night's activities, or the fact that Haqua was currently grinding her bare sex against Nora's leg as she whimpered in her sleep was debatable. Elsie had somehow remained at the top of the pile, and was attempting to squeeze the devils beneath her in order to get warm.

But he digressed. Their squeals and moans had become stale in his mind. It was time to find new blood.

~–~

Fiore flew through the streets. There were no pathetic humans up and about at this hour, so she could do as she pleased. She had entered the Earthly Realm as an intern, and was now moving as quickly as she could to the Regional Manager's home. Maybe she could convert this person to Vintage's cause. She concentrated on the path. This region had become something of a legend. In the ten years that Old Hell had been released upon the world, Vintage had been almost completely successful in hindering New Hell's process of recapturing the old demons. Except for here. Here, within days, hours, minutes, _seconds_ after the spirits were first being detected, the spirits would already be in a capturing jar and on their way back to Hell. This was neigh impossible. '_Unless.'_ Fiore thought. _'Unless, they have the goddesses in this region.'_

It was imperative that whomever this Regional Manager was, was brought under reign quickly.

Landing, she made her way to the door. Rather than bursting in, she rang the doorbell. It wouldn't do to get hasty. But something felt wrong. Turning around, she realized that all the houses in the neighborhood were almost completely empty. No cars lined the streets and the houses around her seemed cold and uninviting. Unlived in. Letting a shaky breath out, she turned back to the door. She would have to act perfectly.

A pink haired girl opened the door. Looking over her, Fiore was about to dismiss her when her modified spirit detector rang. She narrowed her eyes. She had been right. She did not have the dagger upon her person, but she would be wary of this person. "Oh! Are you a Devil like Haqua-chan and Elsie-chan?"

Fiore staggered back as if hit. She knew them? Of course! Doukuro-Sama had assigned them here! She tentatively smiled back at the girl. Perhaps the goddess had not made itself known to her yet. "Hai. Do you know where the Regional Manager is? I'm new to this area, and Doukuro-Sama told me to report here."

The girl looked confused, then lit up. "Oh! You mean Kami-Sama! Come in, sit on a couch, and I'll get Kami-Sama for you!"

Fiore let herself be dragged into the house. _'Kami-Sama? The sensor said that she is a goddess. She refers to someone else as god?'_

~–~

Keima walked up the stairs from the basement, followed by his devoted slave, Kanon. Another devil? Doukuro had sent him his _staff_ months ago. In fact, his _staff _was writhing together in his soundproof basement. This was something else. The Devil rose in greeting, but slowly sank again at his cold glare.

~–~

Fiore suddenly felt _very_ odd. Scorn that this goddess' god was a mere human. Wariness at trying to approach this person. Nervousness as his presence began to fill the room. Just as quickly as she got up to meet him, she was forced back onto her chair by his power. Terror at what would happen to her now.

"Why are you here?"

Fiore almost gave him the truth before she caught herself. "Doukuro-Sama has requested that I join this team."

The pressure increased and Fiore was feeling faint. "Lies. Doukuro gave me my team months ago. Why has your Spirit Detector been modified?"

"I-I just wanted to make it look pretty." Fiore knew it was a weak excuse. But she had never thought that she would be interrogated like so.

"Remove your clothes. Then why did it flash in the presence of Kanon-chan? There are no spirits here."

Fiore pulled her blouse over her head. "It-It detects powerful beings residing within a person's bodies. My job is to seal their presence." Please don't ask what those beings are.

"Interesting. Give me your Ribbon and Capture Jar. So it detects Goddesses?"

Fiore stumbled over her own tongue. As she cast away her belongings, she blurted. "You know?"

"Ah good, we have reached the truth. Stand with your legs shoulder length apart and lean forward with your hands on your breasts. What do you need the goddesses for?"

Fiore got into position, feeling a cool breeze between her legs. "I-I am not allowed to say. Doukuro's commands you see."

Keima stood. With a snap, the ribbon in his hand became a corset, and sparing no time, he snapped it around her midsection. He watched as the prone Devil gasped for breath as her lung capacity was diminished. Slowly, it began to tighten. "Be aware of your position, Devil. You have no weapons, your body will no longer listen to you, and you won't be able to breathe in a couple of minutes. I suggest you tell me the truth now."

Fiore's mind snapped back to full power. What had he done to her? Her arse was raised invitingly in the air, even as the corset drained her of her oxygen supply. Her breasts were bulging outward obscenely as more flesh was pressed into them. She was light headed. "You bastard! What the hell did you do to me!?"

Keima cupped her chin, and she shivered under his touch. "Welcome to my castle– Fiore, is it? How did I know that? As Kanon-chan said. I am her god. Yes, a goddess resides within her, and they both agreed that I am their Lord and Savior. Because of this, I assume you will understand that you are not immune to my power?"

Fiore furiously worked her jaw, desperately trying to scream at him, but nothing escaped her lips. Keima strode behind her, and put an unclothed hand on her arse. As he squeezed it, the last of Fiore's air escaped her, and her world faded to darkness.

She awoke again many hours later. The corset had been removed, but she was now chained to ceiling of the basement. Try as she might, she could not move. Her glasses had been removed, and without them, she felt vulnerable.

"So what is the truth?"

"My leader has asked that Vintage take control of the Regional Manager and force him to focus his efforts on hindering the capture of Old Hell." Fiore felt the words come to her lips unbidden, and pour out. What had he done to her? He was below her, with three other girls, who were all naked. But she recognized them, even without her sight. It was his team. Elsie, Haqua, and Nora. He was looking at them, as they knelt before him. He spoke again, his voice reverberating throughout the room. "And what is Vintage?"

"We are Demons of New Hell that wish to return to the old ways of life, before the Revolution." Her voice was not her own. It had more life to it than anything she had ever said. She sounded… happy to be of service to Him.

The world spun, and now she was chained to the floor, looking up, and the other three Devils were glued to the ceiling, hanging down. She felt the restraints recede. It was time to escape. But instead, she knelt before him, with her hands at her sides, completely bare to him. He beckoned, and she rose, and gracefully walked to him, as though she still had dignity. "For your attempted moves against me, you will not answer to me." Fiore's eyes widened with hope. "You will answer to the goddesses that you tried to imprison and kill. You will be their toy, willing, and unable to think of harming them. You are not human. You are a Devil. And so, as long as you remain in my castle you will be the God's goddess' bitch. But when it is time to report back to Vintage, you will be our spy. You will feed false information to them, and lure more of them to Me."

Fiore felt the words take hold of her. She was their toy. Their plaything. She would enjoy it immensely as they humiliated her over and over again. She would answer to their needs and wants, for she had none of her own. Fiore felt her mind drain away, as it was absorbed into the walls of this place. She was a brainless fuck toy, and would remain so for the remainder of her life. Being a spy would be merely a guise. Her true calling was to be on her knees, here, serving her Goddesses.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

He sat back, watching the empire that he had created flourish. Maijima was his, and it would become the shadow capital as the boundaries of his control increased. For now and forever. Over the past year, he had meticulously and painstakingly bought out every business, lot, and household. Though no one outside the city would know, he owned every square foot of land in the town. But it wasn't just the physical land that had fallen under his thrall, no, it was everyone from the smallest child to the oldest senior who was his servants. He was king.

But it wasn't enough. His powers granted him godhood. His interactions with Diana and Apollo had proven as much. But it was time to improve. To control all of earth, he would start aiming higher. After all, if he controlled the heavens and hell, no one on the planet would be able to stop him. And he had his way in.

It was time to take the rest of the goddesses. He had gotten to the point, using Fiore's modified detector and the memories of Diana and Apollo, that he knew which of his girls held which spirits.

With a pulse of a clenched fist, six sleeping bodies rose from their beds and floated out of their homes. Though he had two already under his control, he would need to make an example of another for his plan to work. Shiori would do fine.

He tugged with a metaphysical grasp, bringing the girl in question hurtling towards him. With his powers, he made sure that she would not wake. She was one of the most loyal in her servitude, and he didn't want to change that tonight.

With three fingers on her forehead, he let her body fall away as it began to shrink. A halo and wings formed as the now child-like goddess opened her eyes.

"And who might you be?"

The girl cutely rubbed her eyes and yawned, before looking him in the eye. He had to remind himself that she was above the mortal plane.

"Minerva's Nee-chans told her not to talk to strangers." Realizing what she said, she blushed profusely and clapped her hands around her mouth. Why had she quite literally spoken like a child? She was not really one, being the embodiment of knowledge of eons past, so acting like one was rather strange for her. It was then that she noticed the dark energy that was surrounding her and her host. She narrowed her eyes and tried to banish the energy. Tried to being the key phrase. She yelped as the energy did the opposite, and wrapped her body more closely. Her host was thriving in presence of the energy, and had rebelled against her control.

He watched her struggle for a bit than spoke in a light condescending tone. "Well Minerva, I know Diana and Apollo very well. If your Nee-chans know me I can't be a stranger right?"

Distracted by the question, she missed a tendril of the energy enter her ear. "W-well, that would work b-but you might be lying." Her thoughts were suddenly muddling up. Alarm bells were ringing in her mind. That never happened to her.

"But I'm not lying. Will you like to meet them? They're coming over right now."

That... That was impossible. But her mouth refused to work. The childish way he was speaking to her was getting to her. "Nee-chans are coming here?" That hadn't been what she meant to say. Suddenly her mind blanked as she began to bounce around excitedly. This wasn't what she was like at all! She watched detachedly as she took back seat in her own body.

The door opened. In came the tumbling bodies of Tenri and Kanon. Both had been leaning against the door frame until now. They both looked fast asleep. But with a snap of his fingers, the Goddesses came out to play. Diana's knees hit the ground first as she bowed low to him. Apollo was not far behind as they spoke a chorused, "Ohayo, Kami-Sama!"

Minerva was shocked. Though she had the body of a child, her intellect was still extremely advanced. That intellect told her that something was up. She narrowed her eyes and was about to speak when Apollo noticed her. "Minerva-chan!" She was suddenly being suffocated as her sister's bear hug enveloped her.

Diana was stunned. Her Kami-Sama had actually found the other goddesses. Speaking of which, she could sense three brain-dead slowly containers making their way to his residence. Seeing as her host had not been conscious when Diana had been given control, it was safe to say that what was happening was of her owner's design. She began paying attention as Keima began to speak. "See, I do know them. I can't be a stranger right?"

Diana immediately saw the game he was playing. She smiled as she realized she'd be playing with another sister soon. She giggled quietly.

Minerva couldn't more as her arms and legs were pinned by the oversized clothing she was wearing, and her much overenthusiastic sister was still hugging her tight. "What have you done to my sisters?" Minerva all but screamed at him. He gave her a blatantly patronizing smile.

"I gave the all their deepest darkest fantasies. Something I'm sure that a being of knowledge will have plenty of."

Suddenly, she was in the Mansion. Only her. Still in her oversized clothing. Taking a step forward, the scene changed. A row of six doors were all that existed on an endless white plane. And no matter how far she walked in any direction, the doors remained the equal distance away from her. Hesitantly, she opened the door in front of her and stepped into an enormous library. Her mind. He was sitting there casually on a pile of books. The normally shy girl felt her blood boil as she glared up at him. Until of course, she caught the title of the book he had in his hand.

"This massive pile of books in this library are dreams and ambitions of yours. Truly, many more than I expected. But this book here... This is an interesting one. You hate your eternal child's body, and you wish to experience being grown up. Let's try that."

And then she was on a pedestal, eye level with the blasted Weiss. But she wasn't a kid anymore. Looking down, she could see that her body had matured instantaneously. Clothes that she swam in, clothes that fit Shiori just right struggled to stretch over her matured figure. She reveled in the powerful feeling more a moment before his voice cut it. "But being in an adult's body means you need to feel what we do. First, the hormones." A burning sensation enveloped her loins and tugged at her skirt as the heat localized, sending an odd spasm through her body. Bringing her hands up to adjust her shirt made her knees go weak as she gasped.

"Also with a matured body comes a change in sensitivity as well as attempts at inhibitions. You have had no time to adjust for either, so I have taken the liberty of suppressing your pain receptors. You may begin your frantic self coital interactions."

She wasn't listening. Her body was demanding too much of her. She frantically scrabbled at the waistband that had dug into her skin. Finally, it became too much and she _pulled_, and watched her clothes shred around her when met with her great strength. Quickly acting, she plunged a hand into her folds moaning and whimpering as she did. As a child, nothing had ever come close to her experience now. She was equal parts ecstatic and mortified that she was even reacting like this.

"While you're reveling in this fantasy, why don't we add a couple more? A person of you intelligence should be able to experience being a drooling idiot."

And suddenly, all her worries vanished. She giggled inanely as a stream of drool traveled into the valley of her breasts. She squirmed at the sensation. She couldn't remember what she had been so worried about. She should just enjoy the sensations provided. After minutes of frantic, inexperienced play, she reached her peak and-!

Was dropped outside the door she had started, with mental faculties fully intact, and body back to its original size. She knelt confusedly there for a moment, feeling the loss of stimulation minutely, before she desperately lunged at the door. It was there. So close. She could feel it call to her. But she couldn't touch the door. Acting the same as before, the floating door remained equidistant to her.

"It calls for you, doesn't it? You don't want to live without it."

She let her hand drop, exhausted, in front of the door. He had already won. So fast. She had been corrupted. But he had let her keep her mind.

"I might have won, but this isn't the end." Now she turned so that his eerie form was in her peripheral view. He nodded towards the doors. "Notice how there are six doors here. Yours in the fourth from the left, and I have shown you what it contains. Now what do you think the others hold?"

She thought for a moment before her head whipped around. All exhaustion momentarily forgotten, she ran as fast as her small form would allow and wrenched open the third door. And immediately closed it, blushing brightly. "That was Diana's as I'm sure you are aware now. Apollo's is the one next to that, and you can guess what the other doors will be for." Her shoulders slumped as she fought to hold back tears. She couldn't show weakness to him.

"Why...Why are you showing me this?"

"I think the why is obvious. As the goddess of knowledge, the only way I can truly break you is to corrupt your knowledge of only things pure and right. You will be truly broken last, so you may experience how morally corrupt I will make your sisters. And you will enjoy reveling in it."

She fidgeted, tears rolling down her cheeks. He was right, it was obvious. "But don't worry, you won't have to wait long. In fact, Mars will be here momentarily." She shivered and gazed longingly back at her door. "And you will not be allowed back there until I know that you are truly broken. Until then, you are a prisoner of my mind. Enjoy your stay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

She ran. Her kimono made it difficult, but she managed. Not for the first time, she cursed the femininity that had become her host. Accessing her host's limited memories, she made her way to the tube system. She needed out. Out of Maijima, maybe outside this plane of existence. But away from his grasp.

The station was crowded, which was a godsend. Amidst the crowd of people, she jostled her way on. She was safe. Though she remained standing, she could feel the tension her legs leave. He couldn't get her. She almost fell over as the train suddenly ground to a halt. Nononono... Looking out a window, she could see the sky beginning to shatter and the world around the car dissolving. It was the signs of an illusion breaking.

She had never escaped.

The crowd around her was suddenly gone. The lights went out. Blackness. She shivered, before psyching herself up. He would not win! She would strike him down on his turf, and free his unlawfully detained!

The lights came on in the next cabin. Cautiously, she approached it. But as she looked in, she froze.

Her sisters. Sister goddesses. Diana and Apollo were talking and giggling near the door. Vulcan and Mercury were asleep on the seats next to them. And Minerva...Minerva was happily waving at her. Her breath caught in her throat before she shook her head. They weren't real. It was a dirty trick. It was obviously a trap. But her legs were moving already. It had been so long.. She threw open the door, and scooped her older, childish sister and laughed a joyful laugh.

The scene froze for a second. Then resumed. She was about to speak to Minerva when she noticed something. Terrifying. Her sisters wore collars. Expensive looking it seemed, but collars nonetheless. And leashes extended from them all. She followed Minerva's with a pit of dread in her stomach. He was there. Sitting on the far wall. Mockingly, he waved at her and raised the ring of leashes in his hand to her. But there was a spare one there. A hand flew to her throat. Studded with aquamarines. As was the leash. It was her leash.

Legs trembling, she tried to back out of the car, only for her legs to freeze as Minerva's soft voice whispered in her ear. "Mars-nee-chan, won't you stay? I really missed you."

Her heart broke a bit as her sister gave her the look of a kicked puppy. It was just an illusion though. She had to yell that to herself. But they seemed to detect that, because the mood in the cabin dramatically changed.

Vulcan's expression barely shifted before Mars was pulled to the center of the room. Her hands rose, not of their own accord, as two pairs of handcuffs materialized, binding her wrists to the bar above. Looking down, she could see a playful Diana and Apollo crawl towards her before they both disappeared under her voluminous kimono. Her knees buckled as Diana's victorious tongue found her sex.

_This was only an illusion._

Minerva's innocent expression remained as she burrowed in between the folds of her kimono before finding her prize. Greedily, she began to alternate between pinching and sucking on Mars' nipples. Mars herself found herself bucking in time with the insistent tongues at her slit and back entrance.

_It was only an illusion._

But there was one sister left. One that had remained impassive till now. Mars' eyes widened as her face was pulled to the side, and her lips were forcefully taken and dominated by Mercury's. Her Tongue flicked out as she broke the kiss. Mars helplessly whimpered as that same tongue caressed her earlobes and neck.

_But it was only an illusion._

He walked forward, tracing contours on her skin. Driving her wild. Her eyes followed the leash as it hypnotically dangled from his hand. "You are supposed to be the goddess of war. And yet you cannot fight at all right now." His hand caressed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You cannot be a goddess, you are just a pretender. A doll. Addicted to your sister's love."

It wasn't true, she wanted to say. It was this illusion. And she couldn't fight her sisters. But she couldn't speak, as Mercury was currently re-teaching her to use her mouth.

Her knees attempted to snap together as one of her kneeling sisters found a sweet spot. But the two of them held her open as they continued.

_Let the illusion continue._

She squeaked cutely as Mercury's hand began to pinch at her sensitive spots. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't deny the words he was continually whispering in her ear. She was just a doll. A love doll. She pushed herself into her sister's eager tongues, thrust her bosom into Minerva's embrace and began to consciously hold herself in the position Vulcan had placed her.

_Please let this not be an illusion._

She had so much left to learn as a love doll. She needed to be taught. to be trained. So she could be touched like this every day. And it would never end.

Her body seized and she came, but they didn't stop. Only when she could no longer think except to follow his orders did they stop. She had no morals and no inhibitions except what he commanded of her.

_This illusion was her new life._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

She was still asleep. She was sure of it. And this was some horrifying nightmare. She and her sisters had sealed them all. So why did she feel its familiar energy? She gasped as she bolted awake. Her host. Her host had been captured. She wasn't in the real world. Stretching for miles in all directions were a sea of flowers.

Currently she was lying on a bed of daisies. She ignored them for the time being, as she could detect on the Weiss here. Scratch that, a legion of them. How that was possible, she didn't know.

But then she saw it. A single rose lay on a pedestal. Vines crept down and around it, entrenching it in the ground. But the area around it was different. Instead of killing what it touched, it seemed to have filled up a previously dead patch. And stamped out a previous Hellion.

But the rose was reeking dark energy. It wasn't energy that had been absorbed from the surrounding area. It _was _the darkness. She have to remove it. But as she got close, a presence knocked her back. "NO!"

She clamped her hands onto her ears as the sound reverberated through the area from the forceful shout. It was her host. Vines had grown out of the shrine, and was enveloping her host's midsection in an approximation of a hug. Her host had willingly let the rose stay.

Mercury got into a rough fighting stance as Ayumi's avatar's voice continued. "Kami-Sama has done so much for me. And he is the KING of my mind. So no mere spirit is going to take control!"

Mercury's eyes narrowed at the mortal who defied her. "I don't know who your Kami-Sama is, but this rose was obviously placed by a Demon of Hell! I'm trying to save you from his brainwashing!"

Ayumi scoffed. "You know nothing! Kami-Sama owns my mind, body, and soul! I chose this! He may have enslaved me at first, but he released me! I had to beg him to take me back! And with his aid, I'm safe from bitches like you!"

"Why you little!-" She kicked off the ground, intent on putting the catty little princess in her place. That didn't happen. In her rage, she had forgotten that this wasn't the physical world. Her first clue that something wasn't right was when her foot became trapped in the flower patch she was standing in. She screamed incoherently as her body pitched forward, before a mass of vines engulfed her.

Though she or her host would not know it, the scene that would follow would mirror Diana's capture. Finally, Mercury couldn't move. In the ensuing scuffle, her clothes had been discarded. Her arms had been lewdly bound to her legs. With her legs spread out before her, she had never felt so vulnerable.

Chuckling, male in origin was heard. Ayumi closed her eyes and basked in the presence that was her god. He idly stroked her hair and rubbed circles on her stomach as he materialized behind her. "I'm impressed, Ayumi-chan. You have taken to Kusukoni's teachings very well."

"Thank you, Kami-Sama."

Mercury's eyes widened as she again felt the Weiss' presence. The legion's presence had been condensed into the man before her. Her struggles began anew as the couple approached her trapped form.

"Ayumi-chan, you're aware of what Diana-chan and Apollo-chan are, correct?"

Mercury froze at the names. Surely not..."Hai Kami-Sama."

"This is Mercury, She is the youngest of the sisters. Normally, I would be the one to show her her place, but I think that she should be your prize."

"Arigatou Kami-Sama! I won't let you down."

A prize? The way he had said it... Her sisters had accept him as an owner? Preposterous. His magic would not control her. She would stand strong! She would-

Her pupils dilated and she gasped as the pure sensation of a vine sinking into her arse. "Stop. Stop! I can feel it inside me. It's stirring me up!" She couldn't stop talking. Ayumi had already done something to her. The girl in question's giggles brought her attention back to the ground.

"Kami-Sama always starts by exposing his target's most private places and thoughts. If you can't hide them from me, I think we'll be able to move a little faster."

Mercury watched in terror as another plant attached itself to her face and began to invade her mouth and nostrils. She vomited up a scream around the vine that was roughly using her throat as tears forced their way out of her eyes.

And suddenly, she wasn't connected to her body anymore. Looking down, all she could see was a vine where her neck should be. Looking to her right, she could still see her body being reamed.

"I want to use your body to the fullest, but you still need to give it some commentary. You'll be able to feel everything, but you won't be able to react. I moved you consciousness away from your body, so let's hear those lungs!"

That was her only warning before her disembodied mouth began to spew profanities and moans that she didn't know that she was capable of. And of course describe the scene in the sluttiest way possible. Of how the vine in her honeypot was stretching out her belly. The feeling of nearly invisible vines entering her follicles and bloodstream and wriggling around. However much she wanted to deny it, she was becoming unbearably aroused. Then came the venom, which some of the plants injected into her, turning her into an immobile sex toy but ramping up her sensitivity. But with her mouth and mind separate from the scene in front of her, she was forced to keep speaking.

She spoke of how lightheaded she felt, with nectar and pollen mingling with her sweat and juices to create an irresistable smell. How she needed to stop before she was ripped apart. But her tune was changing. Her release was close. But even before her chance to peak, she was ruthlessly pulled away.

Regaining consciousness, she despaired. Her situation had not change. Her mind and mouth were still separate from her body. But there was a difference. Two bodies were held in shibari positions now. One in the original pose, and one with her arms bound behind her with her arse in the air. Such lewd positions... The problem was, she could feel the binds on both. Both of them were her body.

"I figured that you could have pretended that you were about to break before, so we're going to go much farther with this. Here's the deal. You don't have to give commentary this time, but if you want to, feel free. In exchange, I've connected our nervous system up to both bodies. We'll keep going until we finish ten bodies.

Ten? That was too much... But her voice was being played back to her now. And both bodies were being brutally fucked. Unconsciously, she began to describe what the bodies were doing. Her moans and gasps began to overlap as the vines synchronized with the commentary. If maybe she could maybe trick Ayumi? That she wasn't. About to. Cum!

Reset. Three Bodies.

She felt like crying. But she had no tears in this existence. Why had she spoken last reset? Her dual voices acted as a stereo system, raping her mind with the audio. But she couldn't help it. She needed to be lewd. She needed to enjoy it.

Reset. Four Bodies.

She babbled about how slutty her cunny was. And how her arse thanked them for their donations.

Reset. Five Bodies.

Slow tease. That's what they were doing this time. A slow tease followed by a quick thrust. Stuffing her full. So full...

Reset. Six Bodies.

She craved it. Wanted to be suffocated with their length. To be tugged at by their strength.

Reset. Seven Bodies.

She never noticed her vocabulary changing. From vagina, to pussy, to cunny, to cockglove. Of course, her body was just a cockglove. A stupid, selfish slut didn't deserve anything else.

Reset. Eight Bodies.

Mercury didn't know how much time had passed. Her blank faces didn't tell her anything, no matter how much she described it to them. The voices were echoing now. The audio played was what her bodies heard. She had gone insane already, and all she wanted to do was to be taken in the arse by her Mistress' vines.

Reset. Nine Bodies.

She couldn't speak. The recordings of her increasingly delirious voice floated in the wind. Would she be allowed to join in? To be speared and spear herself instead of just feeling it?

Reset. Ten Bodies.

She would be allowed. She was being allowed! She drooled with undiluted joy as a vine came up to her face. She sucked on it happily as she forced a vine deep into her sphincter. Her eyes shined as her coochie gushed happily as it was teased.

Then everything stopped. She looked up. Mistress was standing there. Pulling up her skirt, pulling down her panties. With realization, Mercury dug in. She hummed merrily into her Mistress' snatch. This is how she wanted to spend her life. With a jerk, Ayumi came. Mercury lapped it all up until her Mistress' aftershocks stopped. Then she sat back looking at her adoringly.

Smiling, Ayumi snapped her fingers. And in an instant, the pleasure that fifty-five Mercuries had felt came crashing down on her. With ecstasy in her eyes and a silent scream on her lips, Mercury came. Squatting, she squirted more and more juice, adding to the puddle of cum that was slowly being absorbed by the flower bed. And in that second, both Mercury and Ayumi passed out, allowing the dark energy to cocoon them both, and bind them fully to their Master's darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

This wasn't her host's mind. She had been hiding out on its furthest star. Her body, no matter its physical or mental representation, was too weak to fight his influence. And so she had fled. And hidden like a coward. She cried as he sisters fell to him. But she did nothing. She couldn't, she rationalized. He was too powerful. But he had cornered them all separately. And one by one she felt their resistance stop, and their acceptance begin. His corruption had spread to her hosts mind as well. But she had escaped him, or so she thought.

This wasn't her host's mind. This was another. In this auditorium, the corruption lingered. Broken shackles littered the stage, while a patchwork of spider web cracks went up to the wall. She was on the stage. Apollo was on the stage. So was he. Tormenting her. Vulcan tried to shout out, do distract either of them, but to no avail. This was the past. The past that she could have stopped. That she could have prevented.

And yet... She as seeing it. The scene changed around her. She was in their enclave. Where she and her sisters had shared many secrets and enjoyed safety. She blanched as she watched a copy of herself discipline Diana Spanks rained down on her sister as her doppelganger assumed dominance over Diana. She could stop this. Make her see that not everyone was against her. But the Doppelganger held the power, not her, and she was sent flying back.

The scene was changing again. He had used their family to break them. Seeing their family already against them was something they had never experienced. And so they joined in a heartbeat. And the abuse of power that her clone had used...

The scene finished forming. She was in a train cart. Watching Mars be chained to the ceiling. But Vulcan was trapped too. Trapped in her clone's body as it tormented Mars. She was sorry. She could have stopped this. She could have saved her family.

"But you didn't." Minerva was looking at her. And she wasn't leaving, even as the scene was changing. "You didn't come. Maybe if we had had someone to rely on, we could have resisted. But I could not. Our sisters could not on their own."

"You're not real. You're just trying to get in my head."

"You are wrong on both counts sister Vulcan. Kami-Sama is saving my mind for last. And that means that I have been trapped in his mind for the past week. And I'm not trying to get into your head, I already have..."

The scene changed. She was listening to Ayumi's mental commands to use the vines to rape her sister. This couldn't have happened. This was a mindscape, Mercury had fallen for the pleasure itself. But that odd little flower next to Ayumi was staring at her. In betrayal. With a start, Vulcan knew who the flower was.

Then it was gone. She was the last one. And she would break, as her sisters had before her. She couldn't run from this.

"But can't you?" He was here. The floor dropped away from her as he picked her up. Why was she so small compared to him? "Can't you run from me? Or are you truly that weak?"

She wanted to respond to the negative. That she was stronger than this. That she was something to be feared. But she felt like a child in his arms.

"Interesting. If you feel like a child, how about I make you one? It isn't outside my powers."

Before she could respond either way, he had already changed her.

She shrunk even more into his arms. As her too-big clothes fell off of her, she began to blush uncontrollably.

"Ah, that won't do." Laying her down on a table, she indignantly watched him materialize a diaper and fasten it to her body. And try as she might, she couldn't remember how to remove it.

"Wa di yoo dootoo mee?"

"I've given you the vocal controls of an infant, the instincts that go with them and made you unable to wear clothes other than that diaper. Only when you soil yourself will you remember how to take it off. But I want to break you in the most humiliating way possible. So I'm going to make you self sustainable.

Before she could babble out her anger, she became aware of her sudden increase in height. Additionally, her breasts had swelled up to a good G-cup. It looked ridiculous on her now four-and-a-half-foot frame. She felt the fear and anger well up inside of her. But instead of screaming obscenities at him, she suddenly lost balance and began to bawl on the floor. Even through her own uncontrollable screams, she was able to hear his voice.

"You will find that the only way to silence yourself is to start drinking your own milk. It will leave you rather punch drunk for an hour, but you will be fine. Both of your breast will leak uncontrollably throughout the day. The amount of milk inside each is limitless, and it will be your food, drink, and bath water for the next week."

The scene changed for the final time. The two of them were in a pure white room. "You will be given a cot, a bucket, and a pen. The cot for sleeping, the bucket for bathing and washing your diaper, and a pen for your amusement. I will be back at the end of the week. Enjoy,

She wasted no time before she stuffed her already leaking nubs into her mouth. They tasted _soo_ good. Noisily, she began to slurp on them. Only when she began to gurgle with happiness did she realize what she was doing. Horrified, she stopped, only to notice the pen, which was rather phallic in shape. Without any preamble, she began to suck on it as her mind began to regress at an astonishing rate.

Minerva watched sadly as a time-condensed Vulcan had her godliness stripped from her in seconds. Her powers were now demonically corrupted, and therefore so was she.

And it was only Minerva left. She had already broken, but her master still held this over her head. One day, she would be able to visit her fantasies again.

Kami-Sama was calling. It was time to leave, and return to the real world.


End file.
